Αφανέρωτες Επιθυμίες
by Erulisse Saerwen
Summary: "Κοίταξέ με", γρύλισε. Σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου και χάθηκα στο βαθύ πράσινο των ματιών του, που τώρα πια έμοιαζαν σκληρά, σα σμαράγδια. "Θα κάνεις ό,τι ζητήσω χωρίς αντίρρηση, κατάλαβες;", φώναζε τώρα. Ξεροκατάπια και κατένευσα. Έπρεπε να το κάνω, αλλιώς..
1. Φίλοι

- Το Twilight, όπως και οι χαρακτήρες του, καθώς και οι ταινίες ανήκουν στη Stephenie Meyer, τη Summit, και την ομάδα τους. Εμένα απλά μου αρέσει να παίρνω τους χαρακτήρες και να παίζω μαζί τους.

- Η ιστορία αυτή περιέχει σκηνές με τολμηρό περιεχόμενο. _You have been warned!_ ;)

- Αν, παρόλ' αυτά, σας αρέσει να ρισκάρετε και αποφασίσατε να τη διαβάσετε, δεν έχω κάτι να πω, εκτός από καλό διάβασμα, και καλή αρχή στο νέο σας ταξίδι διαμέσου αυτής της ιστορίας :D

* * *

><p><strong>Τραγούδι έμπνευσης κεφαλαίου:<strong>_ Band of Skulls - Friends_

**Ακούστε το εδώ: **.com/watch?v=aY8RcFD3m_k

* * *

><p><strong>Πρόλογος: Φίλοι<strong>

**_Μπέλλα_**

Προχώρησα με σταθερά βήματα προς το γραφείο του αφεντικού μου. Η καρδιά μου πήγαινε να σπάσει από το άγχος. Ήξερα ότι το αφεντικό μου ήταν αρκετά αυταρχικός σαν χαρακτήρας, και ήξερα από την αρχή ότι δεν θα μου έδινε αυτό που ήθελα.

Το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να του ζητήσω μία άδεια. Χθες είχα λάβει ένα επείγον τηλεφώνημα πως ο πατέρας μου, ο Τσάρλι, βρισκόταν στο νοσοκομείο, μετά από ένα ατύχημα που είχε με το περιπολικό του. Ευτυχώς δεν ήταν σοβαρό, αλλά αν ληφθεί υπόψη το γεγονός ότι είναι αρκετά μεγάλος σε ηλικία, ένα τέτοιο ατύχημα μπορεί να αποδειχθεί μοιραίο.

Κάποιες φορές το μετάνιωνα που τον άφησα πίσω στο Φορκς, στην πολιτεία της Ουάσινγκτον. Από τη στιγμή που ο παλιός συμμαθητής, φίλος και κολλιτσίδας μου, Μάικ Νιούτον, μου προσέφερε μία μικρή θέση στην εταιρεία την οποία τότε διηύθυνε ο πατέρας του, άρπαξα την ευκαιρία. Στο παρελθόν δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να ταξιδέψω στην άλλη άκρη της χώρας, που, στην προκειμένη περίπτωση ήταν η Νέα Υόρκη. Τώρα, όμως, το είχα πετύχει.

Μετά την αποφοίτησή μου από το τμήμα Μάρκετινγκ στο πανεπιστήμιο της Ουάσινγκτον, άρχισα αμέσως να ψάχνω για δουλειά. Σ' αυτή την περίπτωση, χρωστούσα ευγνωμοσύνη στον Μάικ, ο οποίος μου είπε ότι υπήρχε μία κενή θέση στην εταιρεία του πατέρα του, στη Νέα Υόρκη. Έτσι, άρπαξα την εταιρεία.

Είχαν περάσει τρία χρόνια από τότε. Μετά το θάνατο του κυρίου Νιούτον, του πατέρα του Μάικ, αυτός ανέλαβε τη διοίκηση της εταιρείας. Στα τρία χρόνια που δούλευα εδώ, ποτέ κανείς για κανένα λόγο δεν είχε κάνει παράπονο για μένα. Ίσως επειδή ασχολούμαι περισσότερο με τη δουλειά μου, χωρίς να κουτσομπολεύω από εδώ κι από εκεί, όπως η Τζέσικα Στάνλεϋ.

Η Τζέσικα είναι η γραμματέας του Μάικ, και παλιά συμμαθήτριά μου. Θα μπορούσα να πω ότι με ζήλευε για προσωπικούς της λόγους. Κυρίως, όμως, για τον Μάικ. Πράγμα το οποίο με ένοιαζε απειροελάχιστα, καθώς εγώ μ' αυτόν δεν είχαμε ποτέ τίποτα. Κι ούτε επρόκειτο. Δεν ήταν ο τύπος του άντρα που πίστευα ότι θα μου ταίριαζε. Παρόλο που η Τζέσικα με κοίταζε με την άκρη του ματιού της συνέχεια –πάντα στοιχημάτιζα ότι σκεφτόταν πως θα με μειώσει στα μάτια του Μάικ.. πάλι- τους είχα ακούσει πολλές φορές στο γραφείο του. Και, έχοντας τη στοιχειώδη εμπειρία πάνω σε τέτοια πράγματα, μπορούσα να πω ότι εγώ δεν έκανα ποτέ αυτά που έκαναν.

Αλλά πάντοτε αναρωτιόμουν. Γιατί με ζήλευε τόσο; Εντάξει, αυτή κι ο Μάικ είχαν κάτι. Είχαν σεξουαλικές σχέσεις, για να το θέσω όπως είναι. Αφού είχε αυτό που ήθελε η Τζέσικα, γιατί τόσο μίσος προς εμένα; Τι παραπάνω είχα εγώ που δεν είχε αυτή; Ομορφιά; Δεν θα το 'λεγα. Αν ληφθεί υπόψη το γεγονός ότι αυτή ήταν ξανθιά με μεγάλα, καταγάλανα μάτια, κι εγώ καστανή, με καστανά μάτια –τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο- αυτή ήταν πιο όμορφη από μένα.

Κι όμως, αυτή έπεφτε πιο εύκολα στις αγκαλιές των αντρών που την περικύκλωναν.

Ίσως με ζήλευε επειδή εγώ ήμουν πιο κλειστή στους ανθρώπους γύρω μου, και, χωρία να το παινευτώ, πολλοί θα ήθελαν να είναι το άλλο μου μισό. Ήταν γεγονός ότι δεν ανοιγόμουν εύκολα στον οποιονδήποτε. Ο τύπος της μυστηριώδους γυναίκας.. Ή κάτι τέτοιο.

Η Τζέσικα καθόταν στο γραφείο της, ακριβώς έξω από το γραφείο του Μάικ. Φορούσε μια κοντή, πολύ κοντή για τα δεδομένα της δουλειάς φούστα, και την κατακόκκινη, άκρως αποκαλυπτική μπλούζα της, που φορούσε, όταν γινόταν κάτι με τον Μάικ. Τα ξανθά μαλλιά της ήταν πιασμένα σε μια –άτσαλη μπορούσα να πω- αλογοουρά.

Στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου. Ήταν φανερό σε ποια ήθελε να μοιάσει, αλλά ήταν αδύνατο. Κατά έναν περίεργο τρόπο, κανένας δεν μπορούσε να αντιγράψει το στυλ μου. Ποτέ δεν είχα καταλάβει το γιατί.

«Καλημέρα, Τζέσικα», είπα με έναν ανάλαφρο τόνο. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι της για να με κοιτάξει. «Είναι ο Μάικ μέσα;». Δεν ξέρω γιατί, αλλά δεν μπορούσα να τον αποκαλέσω με το επίθετό του, καθώς τον ήξερα από το σχολείο ακόμη.

Με κοίταξε με εκείνο το υπεροπτικό ύφος, πριν μου απαντήσει. «Ο _κύριος Νιούτον_» -τόνισε το όνομα- «είναι μέσα, ναι. Τον θέλεις κάτι;», σήκωσε το ένα της φρύδι.

Προς τι τόση ειρωνεία;

«Ναι», της απάντησα. «Μπορώ να του μιλήσω;»

Μου έριξε ένα βλέμμα που σκότωνε, πριν γυρίσει στο τηλέφωνο δίπλα της. «Μισό λεπτό»

Άρχισε να πληκτρολογεί τα νούμερα στο τηλέφωνο. Περίμενε περίπου τρία δευτερόλεπτα. Τελικά μίλησε. «Κύριε Νιούτον, η δεσποινίς Σουάν θέλει να σας μιλήσει». Πέρασαν δύο δευτερόλεπτα. «Ναι, θα της πω.», κι έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο.

«Μπορείς να περάσεις», μου είπε απλά.

«Ευχαριστώ», της απάντησα και προχώρησα προς την πόρτα. Την χτύπησα ελαφρά και περίμενα.

«Περάστε», απάντησε η πρόσχαρη φωνή του Μάικ από μέσα.

Ρίχνοντας μια τελευταία ματιά στην Τζέσικα, άνοιξα την πόρτα και την έκλεισα πίσω μου.

Το γραφείο που κάποτε ανήκε στον πατέρα του Μάικ, δεν είχε αλλάξει τα τελευταία τρία χρόνια. Οι ροδακινί τοίχοι του δωματίου προσέφεραν μία ατμόσφαιρα χαλάρωσης και ηρεμίας. Η βιβλιοθήκη στο δυτικό άκρο του δωματίου, ήταν γεμάτη από τόμους λεξικών, βιβλίων, εγκυκλοπαιδειών. Πίσω από το μεγάλο γραφείο, το οποίο, μόλις άνοιγες την πόρτα, βρισκόταν περίπου στο ένα μέτρο από εκεί που βρισκόσουν, υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο παράθυρο, με μια εκπληκτική θέα στο Σέντραλ Παρκ.

«Μπέλλα!», ο Μάικ διέκοψε την περιήγησή μου. Είχε σηκωθεί από την καρέκλα του, και ένα χαμόγελο φώτισε τα μάτια του.

«Γεια σου, Μάικ.», είπα με ένα συγκρατημένο χαμόγελο.

«Κάθισε», μου έδειξε μία από τις δύο καρέκλες μπροστά από το γραφείο του. «Σε τι οφείλω την τιμή της επίσκεψής σου;», με ρώτησε, ενώ κάθισε στο γραφείο του, σταυρώνοντας τα δάχτυλά του πάνω στο γραφείο. Μπορούσα να διακρίνω την προσμονή στη φωνή του, και στριφογύρισα νοητικά τα μάτια μου.

Κάθισα στην καρέκλα, σταύρωσα τα πόδια μου και καθάρισα το λαιμό μου. Τελικά, αυτό που στην αρχή φαινόταν εύκολο, τώρα ήταν δύσκολο.

«Κοίτα.. Μάικ. Εννοώ..», ψέλλισα. «Κύριε Νιούτον», αποφάσισα να χρησιμοποιήσω επισημότητες. «Ο πατέρας μου ενεπλάκη σε ένα ατύχημα δύο μέρες πριν. Είναι σοβαρά, από ότι μου είπε ο γιατρός..»

«Λυπάμαι πολύ, Μπέλλα.», απάντησε αυτός, κουνώντας καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

«Ευχαριστώ», του απάντησα. «Και θα ήμουν ευγνώμων», συνέχισα, «αν μπορούσες, εεε..», τραύλισα, «.._μπορούσατε_, να μου δώσετε άδεια τριών ημερών, για να πάω να τον επισκεφτώ.», εξέφρασα την επιθυμία μου. «Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα θέλει πολύ να με δει, και θα το εκτιμήσει.», πρόσθεσα γρήγορα.

Χαμογέλασε πονηρά και σηκώθηκε από το γραφείο. Προχώρησε προς το μέρος μου. «Πάω στοίχημα ότι ο διοικητής Σουάν θα ευχαριστηθεί με την παρουσία σου εκεί, μαζί του.», είπε, και η φωνή του έσταζε μέλι.

Για κάποια στιγμή νόμισα ότι θα μου έδινε αυτό που ήθελα. Αλλά τη στιγμή που το δάχτυλό του ακούμπησε απαλά τον ώμο μου, όλα αναστράφηκαν. Το ήξερα. Ήξερα ότι δεν θα μου έδινε αυτό που ήθελα.

«Αγαπητή μου Ιζαμπέλλα.», είπε, ενώ το χέρι του προχώρησε προς το σβέρκο μου. «Είσαι μια τόσο μυστηριώδης γυναίκα», μουρμούρισε, πιο πολύ στον εαυτό του, παρά σε μένα. «Και για να σου δώσω την άδεια που τόσο πολύ θέλεις», χάιδεψε απαλά το σβέρκο μου «Πρέπει να κάνεις κάτι για μένα», ψιθύρισε στο αυτί μου «Με μένα», με τράβηξε δυνατά από την αλογοουρά μου και το κεφάλι μου ακούμπησε τον ώμο του.

Έκλεισα αργά τα μάτια μου και πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Όχι!», απάντησα απότομα, ανοίγοντας διάπλατα τα μάτια. Το χέρι μου ξέσφιξε με δύναμη το δικό του από την αλογοουρά μου, και πήγα να σηκωθώ πάνω.

Χωρίς να το προγραμματίσω, το άλλο του χέρι έπιασε δυνατά το δικό μου και με τράβηξε πάνω του. Μπορούσα να μυρίσω την ανάσα του στο πρόσωπό μου, η οποία μύριζε δυόσμο. «Θα γίνει με τον έναν ή με τον άλλο τρόπο, Μπέλλα.», ψιθύρισε. «Ή θα κάνεις αυτό που θέλω εγώ, εδώ μέσα, σ' αυτό το γραφείο», με τράβηξε δυνατότερα, κάνοντάς με να βγάλω ένα βιασμένο αγκομαχητό, «Ή θα χρειαστεί να σε απολύσω.», είπε τελικά, κάνοντάς με να πέσω από τα σύννεφα.

Αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε. Δεν θα πούλαγα έτσι το σώμα μου, για να πάρω μία άδεια, που _αυτός _δεν καταλάβαινε πόσο πολύ τη χρειαζόμουν. Με μία κίνηση, τον έσπρωξα προς τα πίσω, κάνοντάς τον να πέσει στην καρέκλα. Ένα χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη του, ενώ τα μάτια του έκαιγαν από μία επιθυμία που με έκανε να αναγουλιάσω.

«Αποφάσισες να δεχτείς το πρώτο, ε;», με ρώτησε.

Του έριξα ένα σαρκαστικό χαμόγελο. «Όχι, Μάικ.», του απάντησα. «Αποφάσισα να παραιτηθώ.», γύρισα προς την πόρτα και προχώρησα με σταθερά βήματα προς αυτήν. Άνοιξα την πόρτα, πριν γυρίσω να τον κοιτάξω.

«Εις το επανιδείν, Μάικ», του πέταξα και έκλεισα δυνατά την πόρτα πίσω μου.

_Αυτοί ήταν οι φίλοι που είχα πριν οχτώ χρόνια στο σχολείο;_ σκέφτηκα πικραμένη. Ευτυχώς είχα δημιουργήσει νέες φιλίες. Φιλίες με προνόμια.


	2. Είμαι κάποιος

- Το Twilight, όπως και οι χαρακτήρες του, καθώς και οι ταινίες ανήκουν στη Stephenie Meyer, τη Summit, και την ομάδα τους. Εμένα απλά μου αρέσει να παίρνω τους χαρακτήρες και να παίζω μαζί τους.

- Η ιστορία αυτή περιέχει σκηνές με τολμηρό περιεχόμενο. _You have been warned!_ )

- Αν, παρόλ' αυτά, σας αρέσει να ρισκάρετε και αποφασίσατε να τη διαβάσετε, δεν έχω κάτι να πω, εκτός από καλό διάβασμα, και καλή αρχή στο νέο σας ταξίδι διαμέσου αυτής της ιστορίας :D

* * *

><p><strong>Τραγούδι έμπνευσης: <strong>_Kings of Leon - Be Somebody_

**Ακούστε το εδώ: **.com/watch?v=J2gjGBnZ70k

* * *

><p><strong>Κεφάλαιο 1ο: Είμαι κάποιος<strong>

**_Εντουαρντ_**

Κοίταξα το ρολόι στον τοίχο και έβγαλα ένα μουγκρητό. Έξι και μισή το απόγευμα. Σε δύο ώρες θα τελείωνε αυτό το μαρτύριο και θα πήγαινα στο σπίτι μου. Η γραμματέας μου, η Τάνυα, με είχε καλέσει για μία επείγουσα δουλειά που είχε προκύψει. Βούλιαξα στην καρέκλα του γραφείου μου, έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και τσίμπησα την άκρη της μύτης μου με τον δείκτη και τον αντίχειρά μου.

Κάποιες φορές μετάνιωνα που δεν είχα ακολουθήσει το επάγγελμα του πατέρα μου. Εμ.. εν πάση περιπτώσει. Του _θετού _πατέρα μου. _Σωστά_. Γιατί δεν μπορούσα την κλεισούρα και την αποπνικτική ατμόσφαιρα ενός νοσοκομείου.

Το όνειρό μου ήταν να γίνω ένας επιτυχημένος επιχειρηματίας. Το οποίο και πέτυχα. Έχοντας αποφοιτήσει με έναν υψηλό βαθμό από το πανεπιστήμιο της Οξφόρδης στην Αγγλία, επέστρεψα στη γενέτειρά μου, το Σικάγο, όπου ίδρυσα μια τώρα πια επιτυχημένα διαφημιστική εταιρεία, την οποία και διευθύνω. Στην αρχή ήταν δύσκολο να κρατήσω τα ηνία, ώστε να ακμάσει αυτή η εταιρεία. Με τον καιρό, όμως, το πέτυχα.

Σ' αυτό βοήθησε πολύ και η οικογένειά μου. Με στήριξε σε περιόδους παρακμής, με βοήθησε να βρω υπαλλήλους που να είναι καλοί στη δουλειά τους, μου έδωσε συμβουλές στο πώς να χειρίζομαι την εταιρεία και τους ανθρώπους γύρω μου.

Αν και, όσον αφορά το τελευταίο, ήξερα πώς να τους χειρίζομαι αρκετά καλά, και ειδικά τις γυναίκες. Ίσως να ήταν το παρουσιαστικό μου που τις έκανε να πέφτουν εύκολα στα χέρια μου. Τα πράσινα μάτια μου τα είχα κληρονομήσει από τη μητέρα μου, την Ελίζαμπεθ –ο Θεός να αναπαύσει την ψυχή της- και τα χάλκινα μαλλιά μου από τον πατέρα μου, τον _κύριο Έντουαρντ Μέισεν_. Αν μπορούσες να αποκαλέσεις ποτέ αυτόν τον άνθρωπο '_κύριο_'.

Κάποιες φορές μισούσα το γεγονός πως είχα πάρει το όνομά του. Ο κύριος Μέισεν, όπως μου είχε πει η θετή μητέρα μου και κολλητή της βιολογικής μου μητέρας, η Έσμι, ήταν το αγόρι της μητέρας μου, όταν αυτή ήταν ακόμη στο Λύκειο. Ήταν ένα χρόνο μεγαλύτερος από αυτή, και αρχηγός της ομάδας ποδοσφαίρου στο σχολείο τους. Ήταν πολύ ερωτευμένη μαζί του. Μια μέρα –η μητέρα μου ήταν μόλις δεκαεφτά ετών- κάτι πήγε στραβά, και η μητέρα μου έμεινα έγκυος σε μένα. Ο κύριος Μέισεν την παράτησε, μην θέλοντας να πάρει την ευθύνη.

Η μητέρα μου αποφάσισε να με κρατήσει. Η θετή μου μητέρα μου είπε ότι με είχε αγαπήσει όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο όλους αυτούς τους εννέα μήνες που βρισκόμουν στην κοιλιά της.  
>Η Εσμι είναι πέντε χρόνια μεγαλύτερη από τη μητέρα μου. Αυτή και ο σύζυγός της, ο Καρλάιλ, μου συμπεριφέρθηκαν με τον καλύτερο τρόπο. Όταν υιοθετήθηκα, αυτοί είχαν ήδη ένα γιο δύο χρόνια μεγαλύτερο, τον Έμετ. Δύο χρόνια αργότερα, γεννήθηκε η Άλις. Είναι η οικογένεια που ποτέ δεν είχα, και που πάντοτε θα ήθελα να έχω.<p>

Η βιολογική μου μητέρα πέθανε στη γέννα, λόγω χαμηλής άμυνας του οργανισμού της.  
>Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα, ενώ το χτύπημα στην πόρτα με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου και με επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα. Κοίταξα το ρολόι. Εφτά παρά τέταρτο. Δεν περνάει αυτή η αναθεματισμένη ώρα σήμερα!<p>

Ανασηκώθηκα στην καρέκλα μου και ίσιωσα την γραβάτα μου. Καθάρισα το λαιμό μου, καθώς έφτιαξα τα χαρτιά μπροστά μου. «Περάστε».

Η πόρτα άνοιξε και εμφανίστηκε η Τάνυα, η γραμματέας μου τα τελευταία δύο χρόνια. Στα έξι χρόνια που υπήρχε η εταιρεία, είχα αλλάξει τέσσερις γραμματείς. Η Τάνυα ήταν η μεγαλύτερη σε διάρκεια. Ίσως επειδή με υπηρετούσε όπως άρμοζε σε έναν μεγαλοεπιχειρηματία.

«Κύριε Κάλεν», είπε, μόλις έκλεισε την πόρτα. «Έχω το πρόγραμμά σας για αύριο.»

Στριφογύρισα νοητικά τα μάτια. Αυτό ήταν το σύνθημα πάντοτε. Με προκαλούσε. «Ωραία, δεσποινίς Ντενάλι.», της είπα. «Για να το δω.», της έκανα νόημα να μου δώσει το χαρτί.

Αυτή ήρθε δίπλα μου, ενώ τα γκριζογάλανα μάτια της έκαιγαν από την επιθυμία. Ακούμπησε το χαρτί μπροστά μου, καθώς έσκυβε από πάνω μου να μου εξηγήσει. «Αύριο το πρωί στις 11 έχετε μίτινγκ με τους αντιπροσώπους της εταιρείας στο Λος Άντζελες», έβαλε μια τούφα από τα ξανθοκόκκινα μαλλιά της πίσω από το αυτί της «Στις 2 το μεσημέρι της ίδιας μέρας..», συνέχισε.

Μετά βίας άκουγα τι έλεγε. Παρατήρησα ότι φορούσε μία κοντή, μπεζ φούστα μέχρι το γόνατό της με σκίσιμο στο πλάι, ψηλοτάκουνες, μπεζ γόβες, και ένα λευκό πουκάμισο, με μεγάλο λαιμοκόψη. Μπορούσα να διακρίνω ότι δεν φορούσε τίποτα από μέσα.

Το χέρι μου σηκώθηκε από το μπράτσο της δερμάτινης πολυθρόνας που καθόμουν και έκανε απαλά τη διαδρομή από τη μέση της πλάτης της, προς τα κάτω, και σταμάτησε πάνω στον αριστερό γλουτό της.

Η αναπνοή της κόπηκε, έκλεισε τα μάτια της, και έγλυψε τα χείλη της. Σηκώθηκε αργά πάνω και γύρισε να με αντικρύσει. Τα μάτια της ήταν γεμάτα επιθυμία, καθώς το χέρι μου σφίχτηκε γύρω από το γλουτό της. Έβγαλε ένα σιγανό βογκητό, και κάθισε πάνω μου, τραβώντας με από τη γραβάτα και φιλώντας με με δύναμη.

Τα χέρια μου ανέβηκαν στη μέση της και την έσφιξαν γερά. Άρχισε να ξεκουμπώνει τα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου της, αποκαλύπτοντας μου τα στήθη της. Χαμογέλασα και πήρα τη μια θηλή της στο στόμα μου. Αναστέναξε δυνατά και με τράβηξε με δύναμη από τα μαλλιά. Τη δάγκωσα απαλά σ' εκείνο το σημείο, κάνοντάς τη να βογκήξει δυνατά.

Τα χέρια της ξέσφιξαν τη ζώνη του παντελονιού μου και κατέβασαν το φερμουάρ. Άφησα τα στήθη της, κι αυτή γονάτισε στο πάτωμα και με πήρε στο στόμα της.

Έκλεισα αργά τα μάτια μου, αφήνοντας τα βογκητά ευχαρίστησής της να με καταβάλουν, και να τελειώσω στο στόμα της.

Τρεις ώρες αργότερα, βρισκόμουν στο υπερπολυτελές διαμέρισμά μου, λίγο έξω από το Σικάγο.  
>Αφού είχα πιει δύο ποτήρια ουίσκι, έβαλα χαλαρή μουσική, έβγαλα το πουκάμισό μου, ξάπλωσα στον δερμάτινο, μαύρο καναπέ του σαλονιού μου και άνοιξα την τηλεόραση. Άλλαξα τα κανάλια, προσέχοντας ότι δεν είχε τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο. Καμία ενδιαφέρουσα εκπομπή, και οι ταινίες που προβάλλονταν ήταν φθηνών παραγωγών, ή επαναλήψεις. Ε, βέβαια. Παρασκευή βράδυ, και όλοι ήταν έξω. Λίγοι άνθρωποι ήταν σαν κι εμένα. Μόνοι τους, σε ένα τεράστιο διαμέρισμα.<p>

Ακόμα κι ο Έμετ θα έβγαινε έξω, με τη αρραβωνιαστικιά του, τη Ρόζαλι. Αναστέναξα σιωπηλά. Ο Καρλάιλ και η Έσμι μου είχαν σπάσει τα νεύρα. _'Είσαι πια 28 χρονών, Έντουαρντ! Πρέπει πια να νοικοκυρευτείς! Υπάρχουν τόσες γυναίκες!'_Καθημερινό τροπάριο, που το έλεγαν, οπότε παρουσιαζόταν ευκαιρία.

Ο Έμετ είχε τη Ρόζαλι. Την είχε γνωρίσει στο πανεπιστήμιο και τώρα ήταν αρραβωνιασμένοι. Τα σχέδια γάμου ήταν για τις 18 Απριλίου, και θα ήμουν ο κουμπάρος τους. Ένα αμυδρό χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη μου. Ο Έμετ με τη Ρόζαλι ταίριαζαν , αν και ήταν διαφορετικές προσωπικότητες. Η Ρόζαλι ήταν πολύ ισχυρογνώμων και σοβαρή, ενώ ο Έμετ συμπεριφερόταν σαν να ήταν πεντάχρονο, χωρίς να σκέφτεται τις συνέπειες.

Από την άλλη μεριά ήταν η Άλις. Η Άλις είχε γνωρίσει κάποιον στη δουλειά της. Τζάσπερ νομίζω τον έλεγαν. Με την Άλις μιλούσαμε μέσω e-mail. Μένει στη Νέα Υόρκη, με μια φίλη της από το πανεπιστήμιο, της οποίας το όνομα δεν είχα συγκρατήσει. Την Άλις δεν την έβλεπα συχνά. Την τελευταία φορά που την είδα, ήταν πριν δύο χρόνια, όταν πήγα στη Νέα Υόρκη για κάποιες δουλειές.

Τότε νομίζω ότι είδα και τη φίλη της. Το μόνο που θυμάμαι από αυτή είναι τα μεγάλα, καστανά της μάτια. Τίποτε άλλο.

Δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι με πήρε ο ύπνος, όταν δυνατά χτυπήματα στην πόρτα με έκαναν να πέσω από τον καναπέ.

«Έρχομαι!», φώναξα προς την πόρτα, βάζοντας το πουκάμισό μου και κοιτώντας έξω από το παράθυρο. Πρέπει να ήταν μεσημέρι.

Ξεκλείδωσα την πόρτα και άνοιξα διάπλατα τα μάτια μου. Από την έκπληξη. «Έμετ;», ρώτησα. Είχε ταξιδέψει από τη Βοστώνη για να έρθει εδώ;!

Μπόρεσα να διακρίνω τη Ρόζαλι από πίσω του. Τι στο καλό;

«Ξύπνα, Έντι, υπναρά!», με σφαλιάρισε παιχνιδιάρικα στο πρόσωπο. «Έχεις επισκέψεις!»

Τον έπιασα δυνατά από τον καρπό. «Έμετ Κάλεν, αν με ξαναπείς 'Έντι', θα σου μαυρίσω το μάτι!», απείλησα γρυλίζοντας. «Γεια σου, Ρόουζ!», πρόσθεσα πιο δυνατά και χαρούμενα.

Η Ρόζαλι γέλασε. «Έχει δίκιο, Έμετ! Το 'Έντι' δεν είναι ωραίο!», τον μάλωσε. «Καλημέρα, Έντουαρντ!», πρόσθεσε. Τα καστανοπράσινα μάτια της χαμογελούσαν, παρά την κούραση μέσα τους.

Ο Έμετ στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του. «Δεν θα μας πεις να περάσουμε;», παραπονέθηκε.

Συνοφρυώθηκα. «Αχ ναι, τι χαζός που είμαι! Περάστε!», τους έκανα τη χειρονομία του καλωσορίσματος. «Σε τι οφείλω την τιμή της επίσκεψής σας;», ρώτησα, ενώ αυτοί μπήκαν μέσα κι έκλεισα την πόρτα.

«Πρέπει να έχουμε και λόγο που ήρθαμε;», με ρώτησε ο Έμετ. «Μια επίσκεψη είπα να κάνω κι εγώ στον μικρό αδερφό μου, κι εσύ με ρωτάς…»

«Εντάξει, εντάξει, κατάλαβα!», τον διέκοψα. «Θέλετε να σας φτιάξω τίποτα να πιείτε;», τους ρώτησα, πηγαίνοντας προς την κουζίνα.

«Έναν καφέ!», φώναξε ο Έμετ. «Ξέρεις πως τον πίνω!», πρόσθεσε. «Και στη Ρόζαλι ένα χυμό πορτοκάλι»

Έκανα έναν μορφασμό στον υψηλό τόνο της φωνής του. Πού την έβρισκε την όρεξη πρωί-πρωί; Εν πάση περιπτώσει, πρωί για μένα.

Παίρνοντας δύο ποτήρια, άνοιξα το ντουλάπι με τον καφέ και τη ζάχαρη και στη συνέχεια άνοιξα το ψυγείο με το γάλα. Αφού ετοίμασα τον καφέ του Έμετ και το χυμό της Ρόζαλι, έβαλα και σε μένα λίγο χυμό σε ένα ποτήρι. Βάζοντας και τα τρία σε ένα δίσκο, προχώρησα προς το καθιστικό.  
>Πρόσεξα πως ο Έμετ μιλούσε σε κάποιον στο κινητό του. «Εντάξει, μικρή! Θα το φροντίσω», είπε. «Α, να κι ο Έντουαρντ!». Έγινε παύση. «Ναι, θα του δώσω. Έχεις χαιρετίσματα από την Άλις.», είπε, κοιτάζοντάς με.<p>

Χαμογέλασα. «Ευχαριστώ. Δώσ' τη μου λίγο», είπα, απλώνοντας το χέρι μου.

«Α, Άλις, θέλει να σου μιλήσει. Αντίο από μένα. Και πες στη φίλη σου ότι θα βρεθεί μια λύση. Πάρ' τον», είπε, και μου έδωσε το τηλέφωνο.

Πήρα το τηλέφωνο και το έβαλα στο αυτί μου. «Άλις;»

«Έντουαρντ!», τσίριξε αυτή χαρούμενα, κάνοντάς με να απομακρύνω το ακουστικό από το αυτί μου με ένα μορφασμό.

«Γεια σου, μικρή αδερφή! Πως είσαι;», τη ρώτησα, πίνοντας μια γουλιά από το χυμό, ενώ ο Έμετ πήρε μια ρουφηξιά από τον καφέ του, σχηματίζοντας τη λέξη 'ωραίο' με τα χείλη του. Χαμογέλασα.

«Μια χαρά, Έντουαρντ!», έκανε μια παύση. «Και δεν είμαι μικρή», τσίριξε.

«Είσαι 26, Άλις!», της υπενθύμισα. «Δύο χρόνια μικρότερη, άρα είσαι μικρή για μένα.», της εξήγησα.

Μούγκρισε ηττημένα. «Καλά.» Ακολούθησε παύση. «Έντουαρντ;», ρώτησε τελικώς. Φάνηκε σκεφτική.

«Ναι;», τη ρώτησα.

«Έχεις καμία κενή θέση στην εταιρεία σου;»

«Δώσε μου ένα λεπτό να σκεφτώ.», της απάντησα.

«Εντάξει.» Ακολούθησε σιωπή.

Δεν θα είχαν περάσει δύο μέρες από τότε που η Τάνυα μου είχε αναφέρει σχετικά με τον κύριο Μπράουν του τμήματος Μάρκετινγκ της εταιρείας μας. Λόγω κάποιας υποχρέωσης υγείας, θα έπρεπε να λείψει από την εταιρεία, και χρειαζόταν αναρρωτική άδεια τριών μηνών , ώστε να γίνει καλύτερα. Η θέση θα έμενε κενή και θα έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να την καλύψουμε..

«Ναι», απάντησα τελικά. «Ναι, έχω. Γιατί ρωτάς;», ρώτησα θυμωμένα, σκεφτόμενος ότι μπορεί να απέλυαν τη μικρή μου αδερφή.

«Ηρέμησε, Έντουαρντ.», είπε. «Δεν πρόκειται για μένα. Για την κολλητή μου πρόκειται.»

Έκανα έναν μορφασμό. «Τι συνέβη;»

«Παραιτήθηκε από τη δουλειά της. Ένα καθίκι την εκβίασε.», είπε μέσα από τα δόντια της.

«Ήρεμα, Άλις.», είπα. «Ποιο καθίκι;»

«Ο Μάικ.. _Νιούτον_.»

Άνοιξα διάπλατα τα μάτια μου, καθώς πνίγηκα από το χυμό που μόλις είχα πιει. «_Ο Μάικ Νιούτον;_»

Το πρόσωπο του Έμετ σκοτείνιασε στο άκουσμα του ονόματος. «Τι έκανε πάλι αυτός ο μαλάκας;», φώναξε.

Του έκανα νόημα με το χέρι να σταματήσει. «Ευχαριστώ, Άλις», είπα. «Πες στη φίλη σου ότι θα το φροντίσω το θέμα. Θα κανονίσω συνέντευξη μαζί της.», έκανα μια παύση. «Αλλά. Πες της ότι θα είναι μόνο για τρεις μήνες.», πρόσθεσα.

«Ντάξει!», είπε. «Ευχαριστώ πολύ, Έντουαρντ! Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα το εκτιμήσει. Σ' αγαπώ και μου λείπεις πολύ!»

«Κι εμένα», της απάντησα. «Αντίο», έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο και το έδωσα στον Έμετ.

«Τι έκανε πάλι αυτός ο μαλάκας;», ο Έμετ επανέλαβε την ερώτησή του.

«Έκανε την κολλητή της Άλις να παραιτηθεί, εκβιάζοντάς την.», ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου.

Ξεφύσηξε θυμωμένα. «Δεν περίμενα και τίποτα άλλο από αυτόν.»

Ο Μάικ κι εγώ είχαμε κάποιες παρεξηγήσεις στο παρελθόν. Δηλαδή, στην ουσία, εγώ και ο μεγάλος αδερφός του Μάικ, ο Τζέιμς. Ο Μάικ ήταν αρκετά 'κότα' για να τα βάλει μαζί μου. Πολλές φορές είχε πλησιάσει την Άλις για να γίνει κάτι μεταξύ τους. Και η Άλις, όπως ήταν φυσικό, αρνιόταν συνέχεια. Έτσι, μια φορά ο Τζέιμς την περίμενε σε μία γωνία μετά το σχολείο. Τη βίασε.

Αν εγώ κι ο Έμετ δεν φτάναμε εγκαίρως, θα ήταν πολύ αργά. Δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να ξεχάσω τα ουρλιαχτά πόνου της Άλις, καθώς ο Τζέιμς την πηδούσε ανελέητα πάνω στον κρύο τοίχο. Δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να ξεχάσω τη ματωμένη του μύτη και το πρησμένο του μάτι, όταν με αποκάλεσε 'απόβρασμα της κοινωνίας' και 'υιοθετημένο σκουπίδι'.

Δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να ξεχάσω την αγωνία όλης της οικογένειας, καθώς η Άλις ξεπερνούσε το σοκ. Πέντε μήνες. Πέντε _ολόκληροι, αγωνιώδεις_μήνες, οι οποίοι, στην τελική, ήρθαν με το μέρος μας.

Ο Τζέιμς γλίτωσε. Δεν θα άφηνα να γίνει αυτό και με τον Μάικ. Δεν θα μπορούσε να κρύβεται συνεχώς!

«Έντουαρντ;», η Ρόζαλι με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου.

Την κοίταξα. Φαινόταν κουρασμένη. «Ναι, Ρόουζ;»

«Μπορώ να κοιμηθώ για λίγο στον ξενώνα σου;», με ρώτησε νυσταγμένα.

Κοίταξα το ρολόι. Ήταν πέντε το απόγευμα, και ο ήλιος άρχιζε ήδη να κατηφορίζει. «Φυσικά!», της απάντησα. «Ανέβα τις σκάλες, και είναι η πρώτη πόρτα ακριβώς στα αριστερά σου.», της υπέδειξα.

«Ευχαριστώ.», μου απάντησε, και προχώρησε τρεκλίζοντας προς τις σκάλες.

«Κοιμάται πολύ τώρα τελευταία», μουρμούρισε ο Έμετ, όταν αυτή εξαφανίστηκε από το οπτικό μας πεδίο.

«Να το ελέγξεις», του πρότεινα, κοιτάζοντάς τον. «Ίσως είναι έγκυος», ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου.

Τα μελί μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα, καθώς πολλά συναισθήματα πέρασαν από μέσα τους. «Λες;»

Ανασήκωσα και πάλι τους ώμους μου.

«Λοιπόν;», με ρώτησε μετά από μια παρατεταμένη σιωπή.

Τον κοίταξα. «Τι 'λοιπόν';»

«Τι γίνεται με σένα και τη Τάνυα;»

Έκανα έναν μορφασμό. «Τίποτα.» απάντησα.

Στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του, και σήκωσε το ένα του φρύδι με δυσπιστία. «Τίποτα;»

«Τίποτα», κοίταξα αδιάφορα το πιάνο στα δεξιά μου, στο βάθος του δωματίου.

«Έντουαρντ, είναι γραμματέας σου εδώ και δύο χρόνια. Πάω στοίχημα ότι το έχετε κάνει», παρατήρησε. «Και πολλές φορές μάλιστα.», πρόσθεσε. «Σωστά;»

Χαμογέλασα, αλλά το χαμόγελο έσβησε.

«Είδες; Όλα τα βρίσκω», είπε με ένα χαμόγελο.

Στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου.

«Έντουαρντ, είναι στην ηλικία σου, και πολύ όμορφη, μπορώ να πω. Άσε που σε κοιτάζει και ανάβει!», μου έκλεισε το μάτι.

«Ακούγεσαι σαν τη μαμά και τον μπαμπά με το θέμα του υποτιθέμενου γάμου μου..»

«Σε πιο ελαφριά έκδοση.», με διέκοψε με με ένα χαμόγελο.

«Κάτι που δεν υπάρχει ούτε καν στα μακροπρόθεσμα σχέδιά μου», συνέχισα, κάνοντας έναν μορφασμό, ενοχλημένος.

«Όχι που θα υπήρχε..», μουρμούρισε.

Τον χτύπησα με το αριστερό μου γόνατο, καθώς καθόμουν δίπλα του.

«Έντουαρντ Άντονυ Κάλεν, σκέψου το», με συμβούλεψε.

«Δεν είναι θέμα ηλικίας, ομορφιάς ή σεξ, Έμετ!», του πέταξα. «Είναι θέμα δέσμευσης, και συναισθημάτων για τον άλλο!»

Σήκωσε το ένα φρύδι του. «Από πότε εσύ έγινες ρομαντικός τύπος;»

Έκανα έναν μορφασμό. «Απλώς δεν έχω βρει την κατάλληλη, Έμετ!», αγνόησα την ερώτησή του.

«Όταν την βρεις, πες μου.», με χτύπησε απαλά στον ώμο, καθώς σηκωνόταν από τον καναπέ. «Στο μεταξύ, πάω να ρίξω έναν υπνάκο με τη Ρόουζ μου. Παρεμπιπτόντως, ωραίος καφές!», φώναξε πάνω από τον ώμο του, ανεβαίνοντας τις σκάλες.

«Ευχαριστώ!», του φώναξα κι εγώ.

Σηκώθηκα από τον καναπέ και μάζεψα τα ποτήρια. Πήγα στην κουζίνα, τα ξέπλυνα, και, μόλις σκούπισα τα χέρια μου, άρπαξα το πακέτο με τα τσιγάρα μου και, γεμίζοντας το ποτήρι μου με ουίσκι, βγήκα στο μπροστινό μπαλκόνι.

Ο ήλιος είχε ήδη δύσει στον ορίζοντα, και το λυκόφως είχε καταβάλει τον ουρανό. Ο ψυχρός αέρας πρόδιδε το Νοέμβρη που έφτανε στο τέλος του, και το χειμώνα που ερχόταν. Η μελαγχολική ατμόσφαιρα με έκανε να πιω μια γουλιά από το ουίσκι και να ανάψω το τσιγάρο. Το έφερα στην άκρη του στόματός μου και πήρα μια γερή ρουφηξιά, κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου, και αυτό με βοήθησε στο να ξεχαστώ για λίγο.

Κάποιες φορές ήθελα να εξαφανιστώ. Ήθελα να είμαι κάποιος άλλος, όχι ο αλαζόνας επιχειρηματίας που κάποιοι νόμιζαν. Ήθελα να ανοίξω τα μάτια μου και να είμαι κάποιος. Να είμαι ο Έντουαρντ που ήξεραν οι ελάχιστοι φίλοι μου, η οικογένειά μου, και όχι ο Έντουαρντ που νόμιζαν οι υπάλληλοι στην εταιρεία.

Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και τα άφησα να περιπλανηθούν στον σκοτεινό, συννεφιασμένο ορίζοντα, σκεφτόμενος τη συνέχεια της ζωής και της καριέρας μου, και τη ζεστασιά μέσα σ' εκείνα τα μεγάλα, καστανά μάτια που βαθιά, πολύ βαθιά μέσα μου ήθελα να ξαναδώ.


	3. Ξεπερνώντας γρήγορα τα εμπόδια

- Το Twilight, όπως και οι χαρακτήρες του, καθώς και οι ταινίες ανήκουν στη Stephenie Meyer, τη Summit, και την ομάδα τους. Εμένα απλά μου αρέσει να παίρνω τους χαρακτήρες και να παίζω μαζί τους.

- Η ιστορία αυτή περιέχει σκηνές με τολμηρό περιεχόμενο. _You have been warned!_ )

- Αν, παρόλ' αυτά, σας αρέσει να ρισκάρετε και αποφασίσατε να τη διαβάσετε, δεν έχω κάτι να πω, εκτός από καλό διάβασμα, και καλή αρχή στο νέο σας ταξίδι διαμέσου αυτής της ιστορίας :D

* * *

><p><strong>Τραγούδι έμπνευσης: <strong>_Placebo - Running Up that Hill_

**Ακούστε το εδώ:** .com/watch?v=4KEEXyRL0qE

* * *

><p><strong>Κεφάλαιο 2ο: Ξεπερνώντας γρήγορα τα εμπόδια<strong>

**_Μπέλλα_**

Σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι μου μετά από μια κουραστική νύχτα δίχως όνειρα. Κοίταξα το παράθυρο. Ο καιρός ήταν μουντός, γεμάτος σύννεφα, που ήταν έτοιμα να ρίξουν βροχή. _Κρύος, χειμωνιάτικος καιρός_, σκέφτηκα μελαγχολικά. Πήγα στο μπάνιο και, αφού έκανα τις απαραίτητες διαδικασίες, κοιτάχθηκα στον καθρέπτη, μόνο και μόνο για να παρατηρήσω ότι οι μαύροι κύκλοι κάτω από τα μάτια μου γίνονταν μόνιμοι.

Είχαν περάσει δύο βδομάδες από την παραίτησή μου, και οι περισσότερες προσπάθειες για μια σωστή εύρεση δουλειάς αποδεικνύονταν μάταιες. Οι περισσότερες αναζητήσεις για μια θέση, που να αφορούσαν το δικό μου τομέα ήταν ελάχιστες. Ή έδιναν ελάχιστα χρήματα, όντας ασήμαντες για κάποιους, που δεν αρκούσαν ούτε για την πληρωμή του ενοικίου ενός μικρού διαμερίσματος στο κέντρο της Νέας Υόρκης.

Η Άλις μου είχε υποσχεθεί ότι θα κάνει ό,τι μπορεί για να μου βρει θέση κάπου, ακόμα κι αν αυτή η θέση είναι στην άλλη άκρη της χώρας. Η Άλις είχε πολλές διασυνδέσεις, κυρίως μέσω των γνωριμιών της. Είναι γενικά πολύ κοινωνική, και μία πολύ καλή φίλη. Μοιραζόμαστε σχεδόν όλα μας τα μυστικά. Σχεδόν, γιατί μου κρύβει κάτι που δεν θέλει να μου αποκαλύψει. Κάτι από το παρελθόν της που την στοιχειώνει. Αλλά δεν με πειράζει. Λένε πως η περιέργεια σκότωσε τη γάτα, και δεν θέλω να το διακινδυνεύσω.

Αφού χτένισα τα μακριά, καστανά μαλλιά μου, τα έπιασα σε μια χαμηλή αλογοουρά. Προχώρησα στο δωμάτιό μου, κι αφού έβαλα μια πρόχειρη φόρμα και μια πρόχειρη, μακρυμάνικη μπλούζα και έστρωσα το κρεβάτι μου, πήγα στην κουζίνα. Βάζοντας ένα μπολ με δημητριακά, κάθισα στο τραπέζι της κουζίνας για να συνεχίσω την από το ξεκίνημα μάταιη αναζήτησή μου.

Μέτρησα τις υπόλοιπες δουλειές που μου είχαν απομείνει, καθώς έφαγα μια κουταλιά δημητριακά, κι έκανα έναν μορφασμό. Ποτέ στην ζωή μου δεν είχα ασχοληθεί με την κομμωτική, και με τα μωρά δεν τα πήγαινα και τόσο καλά. Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη, διέγραψα αυτές τις δύο δουλειές, χωρίς καν να μπω στον κόπο να πάρω τηλέφωνο. Ποιος ξέρει πόσο κουρασμένη ήμουν χθες βράδυ, και κύκλωσα αυτές τις επιλογές.

Προχώρησα στην επόμενη κυκλωμένη επιλογή μου. Με μεγάλα γράμματα έλεγε:

_'ΖΗΤΕΙΤΑΙ ΠΩΛΗΤΡΙΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΗΜΑ ΡΟΥΧΩΝ, ΜΕ ΣΤΟΙΧΕΙΩΔΕΙΣ ΓΝΩΣΕΙΣ ΣΤΟΝ ΤΟΜΕΑ ΚΑΙ ΜΕ ΚΑΛΟ ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΣΤΙΚΟ. ΤΗΛΕΦΩΝΟ: 2249- …'_

Κοίταξα τη διεύθυνση. Αρκετά κοντά στο σπίτι θα έλεγα. Και, για να πω την αλήθεια, ήξερα κάποια πράγματα σχετικά με τη μόδα, χάρη στην Άλις. Εξάλλου, έδιναν και καλή αμοιβή.. Σηκώθηκα να πάρω το τηλέφωνο για να πληκτρολογήσω το νούμερο, όταν άκουσα κλειδιά στην πόρτα.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε, και εμφανίστηκε η Άλις με το αγόρι της, τον Τζάσπερ, με τις βαλίτσες τους, και γεμάτοι σακούλες.

«Άλις!», τσίριξα και, αφήνοντας το τηλέφωνο στη βάση του, έτρεξα προς το μέρος της.

«Μπέλλα!», τσίριξε κι αυτή και, αφήνοντας τις σακούλες, με αγκάλιασε. «Λίγη βοήθεια εδώ;», ρώτησε, δείχνοντας την πληθώρα σακούλων.

Γέλασα. «Φυσικά, Άλις!», είπα. «Γεια σου, Τζάσπερ!», τον χαιρέτισα. Μου χαμογέλασε και του ανταπέδωσα.

Οι σακούλες ήταν τόσο βαριές, όσο φαίνονταν. Η Άλις πρέπει να είχε κουβαλήσει ολόκληρο το Μαϊάμι μαζί της, δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία! Φορέματα, μπλούζες, παντελόνια, παπούτσια.. το να δουλεύεις σε έναν οίκο μόδας, σίγουρα θα την επηρέαζε.

Μόλις ο Τζάσπερ έφυγε και μας άφησε μόνες μας, η Άλις μου έδειξε τα πράγματα που πήρε. Δεν είχε πάρει μόνο για τον εαυτό της, είχε πάρει και για μένα.

«Armani και Gucci;», ούρλιαξα έκπληκτη, καθώς η Άλις μου έδειξε αυτά που μου πήρε. «Άλις, δεν μπορώ να τα δεχτώ αυτά- » Δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου. Ποιος ξέρει πόσα χρήματα ξόδεψε πάνω σε αυτά.

«Ω, έλα τώρα! Μην είσαι χαζή!», είπε, ενώ έβγαζε το ανοιχτό μπλε, εφαρμοστό φόρεμα από τη σακούλα, μαζί με τις λευκές, δωδεκάποντες γόβες. Κοίταξε το φόρεμα, και μετά εμένα, και ένα χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη της. «Είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα του αρέσει όλο το σύνολο», μουρμούρισε, τόσο χαμηλά, που δεν ήμουν σίγουρη ότι είπε ακριβώς αυτό.

«Ποιος;», ρώτησα απότομα.

Σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και με κοίταξε, ξαφνιασμένη που την άκουσα. «Τι;», ρώτησε αθώα.

«Είπες πως θα του αρέσει το όλο σύνολο.», είπα μέσα από τα δόντια μου. «Ποιανού;», ρώτησα.

«Δεν ξέρω για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς», προσπάθησε να ξεφύγει.

«Άλις Κάλεν!», γρύλισα.

«Πως είναι ο πατέρας σου;», με ρώτησε ξαφνικά, προσπαθώντας να αλλάξει θέμα.

«Αναρρώνει», είπα μέσα από τα σφιγμένα μου δόντια.

«Ωραία», απάντησε χαλαρά. «Ελπίζω να μην έχει κανένα σπασμένο πόδι κλπ. Πως τα πέρασες στην- »

_«Άλις Κάλεν»_, γρύλισα. _«Αν δεν μου πεις τι τρέχει, σου το ορκίζομαι θα φύγω από το σπίτι!»_, σηκώθηκα από τον καναπέ και σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου στο στήθος μου. Δεν απάντησε, οπότε άρχισα να μετράω. «Ένα, δύο, τρία- »

«Εντάξει, εντάξει!», ενέδωσε. «Κάτσε κάτω», μου έδειξε τη θέση δίπλα της. Έκανα όπως μου είπε, χωρίς να παίρνω τα μάτια μου από τα δικά της. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα.  
>»Θυμάσαι που σου είπα ότι θα κάνω τα πάντα για να σου βρω δουλειά;», με ρώτησε.<p>

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου, ενώ τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν διάπλατα. «Που βρήκες, Άλις;», ρώτησα, ενώ η φωνή μου ανέβηκε μερικές οκτάβες ψηλότερα.

«Στο Σικάγο», είπε γρήγορα, που δεν ήμουν σίγουρη αν αυτή ήταν η πόλη που άκουσα.

Ανοιγόκλεισα δύο φορές τα μάτια μου. «Σικάγο;», ρώτησα. «Ποιος είναι εκεί;», ρώτησα, όταν έγνεψε καταφατικά.

«Ο αδερφός μου», απάντησε.

«Ο Έμετ δεν μένει στη Βοστώνη;», ρώτησα μπερδεμένη.

Γέλασε. «Δεν εννοώ τον Έμετ, χαζή!»

Έσμιξα τα φρύδια μου, μπερδεμένη. «Τότε ποιον- », ρώτησα, αλλά η φωνή μου έσβησε. « -Ο Έντουαρντ», είπα, καταλαβαίνοντας. Ανατρίχιασα μόλις είπα το όνομα.

Έγνεψε καταφατικά. «Υπάρχει μια κενή θέση στην εταιρεία του στον τομέα του Μάρκετινγκ, αλλά θα είναι μόνο για τρεις μήνες.», είπε.

«Άλις, δεν έχω λόγια- », ψέλλισα.

«Μ' ευχαριστείς αργότερα», είπε με ένα χαμόγελο. «Τον θυμάσαι τον Έντουαρντ, έτσι δεν είναι;», ρώτησε.

Έγνεψα καταφατικά. Πως μπορούσα να ξεχάσω εκείνα τα μεγάλα, σμαραγδένια του μάτια; Και το ύψος του. Εκείνο το ύψος, που με έκανε να φαίνομαι μικροσκοπική μπροστά του; Αλλά δεν μπορούσα να ξεχάσω το πόσο ψυχρός και απότομος ήταν μαζί μου, απαντώντας μου μονολεκτικά και απότομα. Μία φορά τον είχα δει, και αυτή ήταν αρκετή. Λένε ότι η πρώτη εντύπωση είναι αυτή που μετράει περισσότερο. Και, προσωπικά, δεν είχα σχηματίσει την καλύτερη εντύπωση. Ο πιο όμορφος άντρας που είδα ποτέ στη ζωή μου, αλλά πολύ μεγάλο κάθαρμα. Και, μπορώ να πω ότι ήμουν λίγο τσιμπημένη μαζί του. Λίγο, όμως.

«Θα κανονίσει συνέντευξη μαζί σου και θα με πάρει τηλέφωνο να μου πει πότε και τι ώρα», πρόσθεσε η Άλις.

Χαμογέλασα, αλλά το χαμόγελό μου έσβησε. «Δεν έχω λεφτά για να μείνω σε ξενοδοχείο», μουρμούρισα.

«Μην σε νοιάζει», είπε χαρούμενα. «Το έχω κανονίσει, αλλά δεν ξέρει τίποτα –ακόμη!», το χαμόγελό της ήταν σατανικό.

«Άλις, που θα μένω;», τόνισα τη κάθε λέξη, κοιτάζοντάς την.

«Ο Έντουαρντ έχει έναν ξενώνα σπίτι του- », έκανε πως ξύνει το σβέρκο της και  
>κοίταξε έξω από παράθυρο του σαλονιού.<p>

Τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν διάπλατα. «Με τίποτα, Άλις!», φώναξα, και σηκώθηκα από τον καναπέ. «Έχω τη ζωή μου» -έδειξα με τον δείκτη του χεριού μου το στήθος μου- «έχει τη δική του!»-έδειξα το παράθυρο. «Δεν θα είμαι εγώ η αιτία που θα χωρίσει με την_ κοπέλα_ του, την _αρραβωνιαστικιά_ του, τη _γυναίκα_του, αν με βρει αυτή στο σπίτι!»

«Είναι ελεύθερος Μπέλλα», είπε ήρεμα.

«Δεν με ενδιαφέρει!», φώναξα, και σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου στο στήθος μου.

«Μπέλλα, μπορείς τώρα πια να ξεπεράσεις εύκολα όλα τα εμπόδια. Δεν χρειάζεται να καταβάλεις πια προσπάθειες», έπιασε τον ώμο μου και με κοίταξε με τα γαλάζια, ειλικρινή της μάτια.

Τίναξα απαλά το χέρι της.

«Ωραία λοιπόν!», άρπαξε τις σακούλες από το πάτωμα, αφήνοντας το φόρεμα και τις γόβες, σαν να ήταν σίγουρη για κάτι. «Μην περιμένεις να βρεις αλλού δουλειά!», προχώρησε στο δωμάτιό της και έκλεισε δυνατά την πόρτα πίσω της.

Κάθισα στον καναπέ κι έβαλα το κεφάλι μου μέσα στα χέρια μου. Η Άλις είχε δίκιο. Αν απέρριπτα τη θέση, δεν θα μπορούσα να βρω αλλού δουλειά. Δουλειά στον τομέα μου. Και θα έπρεπε να αρχίσω ξανά από την αρχή.

Σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου και κοίταξα το φόρεμα. Armani. Ήταν κοντό, μέχρι λίγο πιο πάνω από το γόνατο, αμάνικο, και με χαμηλή λαιμοκόψη, που πάω στοίχημα ότι θα τόνιζε το μπούστο μου. Με τις άκρες των δαχτύλων μου, έκανα το περίγραμμα του λαιμού, και πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα, πριν κοιτάξω τις ψηλοτάκουνες, Gucci γόβες. Ήταν άσπρες, από δερμάτινο ύφασμα, και σίγουρα ήταν ακριβές, όπως και το φόρεμα. Τις ακούμπησα απαλά μέσα στο κουτί, κλείνοντας αργά τα μάτια μου. Η Άλις είχε πει ότι θα του αρέσει το όλο σύνολο. Με κλειστά ακόμη τα μάτια, το χέρι μου περιπλανήθηκε στο σχήμα τους, και μια σκηνή μου ήρθε ξαφνικά στο μυαλό.

_Ένα μεγάλο διαμέρισμα με μια τεράστια σκάλα και λευκούς τοίχους. Μία γυναίκα κολλημένη στον τοίχο αμέσως μετά τη σκάλα. Ο αντίχειρας ενός αντρικού χεριού να ακουμπά το κάτω χείλος της, καθώς αυτή προσπαθεί να πάρει βαθιές ανάσες. Να χαμογελάει με ένα στραβό χαμόγελο που της κόβει την ανάσα, ενώ τα καταπράσινα μάτια του φλέγονται από την επιθυμία. Τα μακριά, λεπτά δάχτυλα του δεξιού χεριού του να ανεβαίνουν στο αριστερό της πόδι, και να περιπλανώνται στους γλουτούς της, στο γόνατό της, να πιάνουν την άσπρη γόβα της και να την πετούν στο πάτωμα._

Ένα βογκητό δραπέτευσε από μέσα της, και άνοιξα διάπλατα τα μάτια μου, καλύπτοντας το στόμα με το χέρι μου. Το βογκητό ήταν δικό μου.

Αμέσως, πήρα το χέρι μου από τις γόβες, και ακούμπησα το κεφάλι μου στην πλάτη του καναπέ, παίρνοντας βαθιές ανάσες. Δεν ήξερα καν τον Έντουαρντ, και τώρα είχα φαντασιώσεις μαζί του;

Μπορεί να ακουστεί αρρωστημένο, αλλά μου άρεσε. Και πολύ μάλιστα. Μου άρεσε που τον φανταζόμουν έτσι, κι όχι σαν τον ψυχρό άνθρωπο που είχα γνωρίσει...

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, αποφάσισα να κάνω κάτι. Κάτι που, πολύ πιθανόν, να άλλαζε τη ζωή μου, το είναι μου, το σκοπό που βρισκόμουν στη ζωή. Αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε.

Πήρα το φόρεμα και τις γόβες και μισή ώρα αργότερα, χτυπούσα την πόρτα του δωματίου της Άλις. Μου άνοιξε και με κοίταξε με τα μάτια της διάπλατα ανοιχτά, και με ένα χαμόγελο να έχει σχηματιστεί στα χείλη της.

«Τελικά αποφάσισες να- », ήταν το μόνο που μουρμούρισε.

Κούνησα καταφατικά το κεφάλι μου. «Ναι, Άλις», πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Αποφάσισα να μην πάω αργά. Αποφάσισα να ξεπεράσω τα εμπόδια, ανεβαίνοντας γρήγορα αυτόν τον ψηλό λόφο των δυσκολιών»

«Πρέπει να πάρω τον Έντουαρντ να του το πω!», τσίριξε, κάνοντάς με στην άκρη, και τρέχοντας στο τηλέφωνο.

«Να του πεις και που θα μείνω!», φώναξα ασυναίσθητα, και δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου. Ακούστηκε παιδιάστικο, αλλά, τελικά, ναι, μου άρεσε αυτή η ιδέα.

Η Άλις μου έριξε ένα χαμόγελο, και πληκτρολόγησε τον αριθμό. Περίμενε πέντε δευτερόλεπτα, και μετά μίλησε.

«Καλημέρα, Τάνυα, Άλις εδώ»

_Τάνυα; Ποια ήταν αυτή; _

«Καλά είμαι κι εγώ. Να σου πω. Μπορείς να κανονίσεις μία συνέντευξη με τον Έντουαρντ;», έκανε μια παύση. «Ναι, για την κενή θέση», κι άλλη παύση. «Ναι, το ξέρω ότι είναι προσωρινή, και η κοπέλα δεν έχει πρόβλημα.. Α, ωραία. Εντάξει. Κι εγώ χάρηκα.. Μισό λεπτό, Τάνυα. Μπορείς να με συνδέσεις με τον Έντουαρντ; Θέλω να του πω κάτι. Ευχαριστώ»

Άκουγα με προσοχή τη συζήτηση της Άλις με.. τη γραμματέα του Έντουαρντ. Το στομάχι μου σφίχτηκε, σκεφτόμενη τι έκανε ο Μάικ με την Τζέσικα. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου για να διώξω τις σκέψεις, και επανήλθα στην πραγματικότητα.

«.. Όχι, Έντουαρντ, _θα μ' ακούσεις_!», η Άλις ήταν εξοργισμένη. «Η Μπέλλα θα κοιμηθεί στο σπίτι σου, θα _μείνει_ στο σπίτι σου!» Έκανε μια παύση. «Δε _φωνάζω_! Εσύ δεν ακούς τι λέω!» Κι άλλη παύση. Μεγάλη. Μπορούσα να ακούσω την εξοργισμένη φωνή του Έντουαρντ στην άλλη άκρη του τηλεφώνου σαν μουρμουρητό. Έκανα έναν μορφασμό.

»Ξεχνάς τι έγινε πριν εννέα χρόνια, Έντουαρντ; Γιατί εγώ δεν ξεχνάω», η φωνή της ήταν ελαφρώς πιο μαλακή τώρα. «Ναι, Έντουαρντ. Έχει σχέση. Και μεγάλη μάλιστα. Δεν θέλεις να εμφανιστεί κανένας Τζέιμς» -το όνομα βγήκε μέσα από τα δόντια της- «από το πουθενά και να..», έκανε μια παύση. «Ή τελοσπάντων κανένας Μάικ, που τον ξέρει και καλύτερα.. όχι, Έντουαρντ, ο Τζέιμς δεν μπήκε ποτέ φυλακή..», η φωνή της ήταν σαν ψίθυρος τώρα.

Ποιος στο καλό ήταν ο Τζέιμς και τι σχέση είχε με την Άλις, τον Μάικ και τον Έντουαρντ;

«Σε παρακαλώ, μην μου το θυμίζεις.. Θα περιμένω απάντησή σου. Σ' αγαπάω. Γεια», κι έκλεισε το τηλέφωνο.

Η έκφραση της Άλις είχε αλλάξει. Είχε γίνει μια μάσκα πόνου. Ακούμπησε και με τα δύο χέρια της τον πάγκο και πήρε βαθιές, σταθερές ανάσες. Πρώτη φορά την έβλεπα έτσι.

Ήθελα να την ρωτήσω σχετικά με αυτόν τον Τζέιμς. Ποιος ήταν; Τι της είχε κάνει; Γιατί ανέφερε τη φυλακή; Τι σχέση είχε ο Έντουαρντ; Τόσες πολλές ερωτήσεις, που όμως δεν ήθελα να ρωτήσω, από φόβο μήπως η Άλις καταρρεύσει.

«Ο Τζέιμς είναι ο μεγαλύτερος αδερφός του Μάικ», άρχισε να λέει, λες και διάβασε τις σκέψεις μου. Την κοίταξα. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. «..Με βίασε»

Ξαφνιάστηκα, και το έδειξα. Όσο και να προσπαθούσα να κρύψω τα συναισθήματά μου από τους άλλους, μπροστά στην Άλις δεν μπορούσα να υποκρίνομαι. Αλλά αυτή τη στιγμή δεν ήθελα να υποφέρει για πράγματα που ήταν πια παρελθόν.. ή μήπως δεν ήταν; «Άλις δεν χρειάζεται να- »

«Όχι, Μπέλλα, πρέπει να ξέρεις.», με έκοψε. «Είμαι πια μεγάλη, είσαι η κολλητή μου, και πρέπει να τα ξέρεις όλα», με κοίταξε.

Τα μάτια της ήταν γεμάτα δάκρυα που ξεχείλιζαν. «Χρωστάω μεγάλη ευγνωμοσύνη στον Έντουαρντ. Αν δεν ήταν αυτός θα.. θα- », η φωνή της έσπασε, και ένας λυγμός δραπέτευσε από το στήθος της.

Την έπιασα λίγο πριν καταρρεύσει. «Άλις, δεν χρειάζεται να πεις τίποτα.. Καταλαβαίνω», της χάιδεψα το κεφάλι.

«Γι' αυτό και ο Τζάσπερ δεν- », ψέλλισε.

«Σσς..», προσπάθησα να την καθησυχάσω, κουνώντας την πέρα δώθε.

Δεν με ένοιαζε αν είχε μουσκέψει το ολοκαίνουριο φόρεμα από τα δάκρυά της.Φαινόταν τόσο μικρή μπροστά μου αυτή τη στιγμή.. Τόσο απροστάτευτη.. Σα να μην είχε από πού να πιασεί. Αν το ότι την κρατούσα στην αγκαλιά μου την καθησύχαζε, τότε αυτό ήταν αρκετό.

«Θα δεχθεί», είπε, μετά από λίγη ώρα. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και μου χαμογέλασε. «Ο Έντουαρντ θα δεχθεί»

Της χαμογέλασα κι εγώ. «Είμαι σίγουρη γι' αυτό. Έβαλες τα δυνατά σου. Τώρα, αν δεν πετύχει- »

«Όχι», με διέκοψε. Τα μάτια της σκλήρυναν. «Σου βρήκα δουλειά, θα σου βρω και μέρος για να μείνεις»

«Σοβαρά, Άλις!», είπα. «Δεν με πειράζει αν μείνω σε ξενοδ- »

«Θα μείνεις στο σπίτι του Έντουαρντ, ακόμη κι αν χρειαστεί να βγάλουμε αντικλείδι για να μπούμε κρυφά», χαμογέλασε.

«Δεν το βάζεις ποτέ κάτω, ε;», τη ρώτησα.

Μου χαμογέλασε. «Ακόμη κι αν χρειαστεί να πάω κόντρα στον αγαπημένο μου αδερφό», είπε σοβαρά.

«Κι εσύ;», τη ρώτησα.

«Ο Τζάσπερ έχει χώρο στο διαμέρισμά του. Καιρός για μια καινούρια αρχή», μου έκλεισε το μάτι.

Χαμογέλασα. «Τότε ο Έντουαρντ θα δεχθεί», είπα, ευχόμενη να γίνει κάτι παραπάνω από αυτό.

Μια αλλαγή θα ερχόταν. Το ένιωθα. Ένιωθα τη ζωή μου να αλλάζει, τη συμπεριφορά μου να αλλάζει, πόσο μάλλον οι στόχοι μου.

Αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε πια. Γιατί, από τη στιγμή που αποφάσισα να ανέβω τρέχοντας αυτό το λόφο, το λόφο της ζωής μου, τίποτα δεν θα με σταματούσε. Δεν υπήρχε γυρισμός για μένα πια.

* * *

><p><strong>ΦΩΤΟΓΡΑΦΙΕΣ<strong>

**- Το φόρεμα:** _img705 . imageshack . us / img705 / 2144 / officedresspc8350black. jpg_

**- Τα παπούτσια: **_img20 . imageshack . us / img20 / 8151 / guccioffwhitestilettosg . jpg_


	4. Απόσπασμα: Όλα και τίποτα

- Το Twilight, όπως και οι χαρακτήρες του, καθώς και οι ταινίες ανήκουν στη Stephenie Meyer, τη Summit, και την ομάδα τους. Εμένα απλά μου αρέσει να παίρνω τους χαρακτήρες και να παίζω μαζί τους.

- Η ιστορία αυτή περιέχει σκηνές με τολμηρό περιεχόμενο. _You have been warned!_ )

- Αν, παρόλ' αυτά, σας αρέσει να ρισκάρετε και αποφασίσατε να τη διαβάσετε, δεν έχω κάτι να πω, εκτός από καλό διάβασμα, και καλή αρχή στο νέο σας ταξίδι διαμέσου αυτής της ιστορίας :D

* * *

><p><strong>Τραγούδι έμπνευσης: <strong>_RED - Nothing and Everything_

**Ακούστε το εδώ: **.com/watch?v=JmrTUXbGGpQ

* * *

><p><strong>Απόσπασμα: Διάλογος Έντουαρντ-Άλις <strong>

**_Άλις_**

Καθόμουν στο δωμάτιό μου, σίγουρη ότι η Μπέλλα θα αλλάξει γνώμη σχετικά με το σχέδιό μου. Ναι μεν είχα θυμώσει μαζί της, αλλά ήξερα ότι η Μπέλλα δεν είναι από τους ανθρώπους που παρατούσαν κάτι τόσο εύκολα, ειδικά αν ήταν κάτι σημαντικό, όπως μια θέση εργασίας.

Κάθισα στο κρεβάτι μου, και κοίταξα τα πράγματα που είχα αγοράσει. Κάμποσα φορέματα, μερικές μπλούζες και παντελόνια, όπως επίσης και φούστες. Χαμογέλασα, θυμούμενη το χρόνο που είχα περάσει στο Μαϊάμι με τον Τζάσπερ.

Ήταν μία αξέχαστη βδομάδα, γεμάτη ψώνια, χαλάρωση και υπέροχες βραδιές κοντά στο κύμα, με τον Τζάσπερ να μου παίζει κιθάρα τις νύχτες, δίπλα στη φωτιά που έτριζε. Μόνο για ένα πράγμα λυπόμουν. Δεν μπορούσα να προχωρήσω με τον Τζάσπερ παρακάτω από ένα απλό φιλί ή μία αγκαλιά.

Τα χέρια μου σφίχτηκαν σε γροθιές. Αν δεν ήταν αυτός ο Τζέιμς εκείνο το απόγευμα, εννέα ολόκληρα χρόνια πριν, τα πάντα θα κυλούσαν ήρεμα.

* * *

><p><strong>**ΠΑΡΕΛΘΟΝ**<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Προχωρούσα αμέριμνα το δρόμο μετά το σχολείο. Ο καιρός ήταν μουντός και κρύος, ένα τυπικό απόγευμα στη βροχερή πόλη του Φορκς. Η ψιλή βροχή δεν είχε κοπάσει για τρεις ολόκληρες μέρες. Ε, βέβαια. Χειμώνας ήταν, στο βορειοδυτικότερο μέρος της χώρας ζούσα εδώ και δεκαεφτά ολόκληρα χρόνια, και η ψιλή βροχή, πόσο μάλλον το χιόνι, ήταν σύνηθες φαινόμενο, όχι μόνο το χειμώνα, αλλά και το καλοκαίρι.<em>

_Κοντοστάθηκα στο δρόμο, έχοντας την αίσθηση ότι κάποιος με παρακολουθεί. Κοίταξα τριγύρω, όμως δεν εντόπισα κανένα. Ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου, και συνέχισα να περπατάω προς το σημείο που είχαμε δώσει ραντεβού με τον Έντουαρντ και τον Έμετ να με πάρουν να πάμε στο σπίτι. Ξαφνικά, ένα κρύο αεράκι φύσηξε, ανακατώνοντας τα τότε μακριά μαλλιά μου, κάνοντάς με να τυλίξω πιο πολύ το παλτό μου γύρω μου. Ο δρόμος ήταν παραδόξως άδειος, λες και κάτι κακό θα συνέβαινε. Με τρόμαζε. Απέμεναν περίπου εκατό μέτρα μέχρι να φτάσω σ' εκείνο το σημείο, και αποφάσισα να επιταχύνω το βήμα μου._

_«Όχι τόσο γρήγορα, νεαρή μου», μία ανδρική, άγνωστη φωνή με τρόμαξε._

_Δεν έδωσα σημασία, όπως άλλωστε μου είχαν πει να κάνω και συνέχισα να περπατάω πιο γρήγορα. Σύντομα θα βρισκόμουν στη θαλπωρή της οικογένειας και του σπιτιού μου._

_«Που νομίζεις ότι πηγαίνεις;», ο άγνωστος άνδρας με έπιασε από το μπράτσο και με γύρισε να τον κοιτάξω._

_Ήταν ένας όμορφος άνδρας, στην ηλικία του Έντουαρντ θα έλεγα, με κοντά, ξανθά μαλλιά και μαύρα μάτια. Στο πρόσωπό του είχε σχηματιστεί ένα μακάβριο χαμόγελο, το οποίο με τρόμαζε. Τότε κατάλαβα ποιος ήταν. Ο Τζέιμς. Ξαφνικά, ο τρόμος με κατέβαλε._

_«Άφησέ με», τον παρακάλεσα. Αντί να με αφήσει, όμως, με έσφιξε ακόμη περισσότερο._

_«Γιατί να σε αφήσω; Από τη στιγμή που δεν εκπληρώνεις τις επιθυμίες του αδερφού μου, πες μου ένα λόγο για να σε αφήσω», το χέρι του έσφιξε ακόμη περισσότερο, καθώς με τράβηξε πιο κοντά του, και ψιθύρισε στο αυτί μου. «Εγώ δεν βρίσκω κανένα λόγο..»_

_«Άσε με», τα λόγια βγήκαν ξεψυχισμένα από μέσα μου._

_Με έσπρωξε, κολλώντας με πάνω στον κρύο τοίχο. Ένα βιασμένο αγκομαχητό βγήκε από μέσα μου. Άρχισε να με φιλάει, αναγκάζοντάς με με δύναμη να ανοίξω τα χείλη μου για να ανταποκριθώ στο φιλί. Άρχισα να τον χτυπάω με όλη μου τη δύναμη, με την τσάντα, με τα χέρια μου, αλλά δεν φαινόταν να το προσέχει._

_Και τότε άρχισε να μου σκίζει τα ρούχα._

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου, μην θέλοντας να συνεχίσω παρακάτω με τις αναμνήσεις μου. Τώρα, στα εικοσιέξι μου χρόνια, αποφάσισα τελικώς να κάνω μία νέα αρχή στη ζωή μου και στον τρόπο που έβλεπα τα πράγματα γύρω μου.

Τα απαλά χτυπήματα στη πόρτα με έβγαλαν από εκείνες τις απαίσιες αναμνήσεις. Σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι μου, γνωρίζοντας ότι η Μπέλλα άλλαξε γνώμη. Άνοιξα την πόρτα, και την είδα ντυμένη με τα ρούχα που της είχα αγοράσει από το Μαϊάμι.

Χαμογέλασα. «Τελικά αποφάσισες να- », ήταν το μόνο που μουρμούρισα.

Κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της. «Ναι, Άλις», πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Αποφάσισα να μην πάω αργά. Αποφάσισα να ξεπεράσω τα εμπόδια, ανεβαίνοντας γρήγορα αυτόν τον ψηλό λόφο των δυσκολιών»

«Πρέπει να πάρω τον Έντουαρντ να του το πω!», τσίριξα, κάνοντάς τη στην άκρη, και τρέχοντας στο τηλέφωνο.

Το ήξερα, το ήξερα, _το ήξερα_!

«Να του πεις και που θα μείνω!», φώναξε.

Της έριξα ένα χαμόγελο, και πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό.

«Επιχειρήσεις Κάλεν, πως μπορώ να σας βοηθήσω;» Η γνωστή, ένρινη φωνή της Τάνυα. Στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου.

«Καλημέρα, Τάνυα, Άλις εδώ», απάντησα.

«Άλις!», είπε έκπληκτη. «Καιρό είχα να σε ακούσω!»

_Και θα κάνεις καιρό να με ξανακούσεις, _σκέφτηκα. «Ναι, όντως», της απάντησα. «Τι κάνεις;»

«Καλά είμαι. Εσύ;»

«Καλά είμαι κι εγώ», έκανα μια παύση. «Να σου πω. Μπορείς να κανονίσεις μία συνέντευξη με τον Έντουαρντ;»

Ακούστηκε έκπληκτη όταν απάντησε. «Για την κενή θέση ενδιαφέρεσαι;»

«Ναι, για την κενή θέση», απάντησα. _Για τι άλλο;_

Έκανε μια παύση. «Μα, είναι προσωρινή. Δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα;»

«Ναι, το ξέρω ότι είναι προσωρινή, και η κοπέλα δεν έχει πρόβλημα- »

«Εντάξει, αν δεν έχει πρόβλημα, να κανονίσω το πρόγραμμα του κυρίου Κάλεν.», με διέκοψε.

Χαμογέλασα. «Α, ωραία.»

«Θα τα πούμε, Άλις. Έχω μια δουλειά να κάνω που με έστειλε. Χάρηκα που σε άκουσα, Άλις!»

«Εντάξει.», της απάντησα «Κι εγώ χάρηκα.. Μισό λεπτό, Τάνυα.», την έκοψα, όταν πήγε να κλείσει το τηλέφωνο. «Μπορείς να με συνδέσεις με τον Έντουαρντ; Θέλω να του πω κάτι.»

«Ναι, φυσικά», απάντησε.

«Ευχαριστώ»

_Πρώτο μέρος του σχεδίου, εξετελέσθη_, σκέφτηκα χαμογελώντας από μέσα μου.

Περίμενα λίγο, ώσπου ο Έντουαρντ απάντησε στο τηλέφωνο. «Τι είναι Άλις;»

«Έντουαρντ!», είπα χαμογελώντας. «Πρώτον σ' ευχαριστώ που θα κανονίσεις τη συνέντευξη.»

«Δεν είναι τίποτα, Άλις.» απάντησε. «Εξάλλου, είναι η δουλειά μου. Αλλά κάτι άλλο ήθελες.»

«Έχεις δίκιο», του απάντησα. Περίμενε, έτσι συνέχισα. «Εεε.. να.. Η Μπέλλα δεν θα έχει που θα μείνει, κι εσύ έχεις έναν ξενώνα σπίτι σου, οπότε- »

«Εννοείς ότι θα έρθει να μείνει σπίτι _μου_, _μαζί μου_;», με διέκοψε, φωνάζοντας. «Όχι, Άλις! Μπορεί να μείνει σε ξενοδοχείο, και θα πληρώσω εγώ τη διαμονή της, αν χρειαστεί! Πάντως, _μαζί μου δεν πρόκειται να μείνει_!», εξοργίστηκε.

«Όχι, Έντουαρντ, _θα μ' ακούσεις_!», φώναξα. «Η Μπέλλα θα κοιμηθεί στο σπίτι σου, θα _μείνει_στο σπίτι σου!»

«Μην φωνάζεις, Άλις, δεν είναι του χαρακτήρα σου», προσπάθησε να με ηρεμήσει.

«Δε _φωνάζω_!», του ανταπάντησα. «Εσύ δεν ακούς τι λέω!»

«Μπορεί να μείνει σε ξενοδοχείο, Άλις!», επέμενε. «Δεν υπάρχει κάποιος κίνδυνος!», έκανε μια παύση. «Θα φροντίσω εγώ για την ασφάλειά της.» Μπορούσα να καταλάβω τη μεγάλη διαμάχη με τον εαυτό του πίσω από αυτή την απόφαση.

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και αποφάσισα να παίξω το πιο δυνατό μου χαρτί.

«Ξεχνάς τι έγινε πριν εννέα χρόνια, Έντουαρντ; Γιατί εγώ δεν ξεχνάω», προσπάθησα να ακουστώ ήρεμη.

«Δεν έχει σχέση, Άλις.», απάντησε στον ίδιο τόνο. Ήξερε να χειρίζεται καλά τέτοια θέματα.

«Ναι, Έντουαρντ.», απάντησα. «Έχει σχέση. Και μεγάλη μάλιστα. Δεν θέλεις να εμφανιστεί κανένας Τζέιμς» -το όνομά του βγήκε μέσα από τα δόντια μου- «από το πουθενά και να-»

«Η φίλη σου δεν νομίζω να ξέρει τον Τζέιμς», με διέκοψε.

«-Ή τελοσπάντων κανένας Μάικ, που τον ξέρει και καλύτερα», απάντησα.

«Ο Τζέιμς δεν μπήκε φυλακή μετά τη μήνυση που του κάναμε;», με ρώτησε, προσπαθώντας να αποσπάσει την προσοχή μου.

«Όχι, Έντουαρντ, ο Τζέιμς δεν μπήκε ποτέ φυλακή..», η φωνή μου ήταν σαν ψίθυρος τώρα. Ήξερε ότι δεν άντεχα να συζητώ αυτό το θέμα. «Σε παρακαλώ, μην μου το θυμίζεις..», έκανα μια παύση. «Θα περιμένω απάντησή σου. Σ' αγαπάω. Γεια»

«Κι εγώ μικρή αδερφή», απάντησε.

Έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο και κρατήθηκα με τα δύο μου χέρια από τον πάγκο. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου, παίρνοντας βαθιές ανάσες. Τα φαντάσματα του παρελθόντος άρχισαν να με στοιχειώνουν και πάλι. Κοίταξα με την άκρη του ματιού μου την Μπέλλα. Με κοιτούσε μ' αυτή τη στοργικότητα που είχε πάντα, αλλά με μία μπερδεμένη έκφραση στο πρόσωπό της.

Αποφάσισα να της πω τα πάντα.

«Ο Τζέιμς είναι ο μεγαλύτερος αδερφός του Μάικ», άρχισα να λέω. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα, προσπαθώντας να ορθώσω τις επόμενες λέξεις. «..Με βίασε»

«Άλις δεν χρειάζεται να- », προσπάθησε να απολογηθεί.

«Όχι, Μπέλλα, πρέπει να ξέρεις.», την έκοψα. «Είμαι πια μεγάλη, είσαι η κολλητή μου, και πρέπει να τα ξέρεις όλα», την κοίταξα.

Και τότε, μην μπορώντας να κρατηθώ άλλο, άρχισα να κλαίω. «Χρωστάω μεγάλη ευγνωμοσύνη στον Έντουαρντ. Αν δεν ήταν αυτός θα.. θα- », η φωνή μου έσπασε, και ένας λυγμός δραπέτευσε από το στήθος μου. Τότε έχασα τις δυνάμεις μου.

Με έπιασα λίγο πριν καταρρεύσω και πέσω στο πάτωμα. «Άλις, δεν χρειάζεται να πεις τίποτα.. Καταλαβαίνω», μου χάιδεψε το κεφάλι.

«Γι' αυτό και ο Τζάσπερ δεν- », ψέλλισα. Κι άλλος λυγμός.

«Σσς..», προσπάθησε να με καθησυχάσει, κουνώντας με πέρα δώθε.

Η κλασσική Μπέλλα. Όπως την ήξερα τα τελευταία πέντε χρόνια. Πάντα να νοιάζεται για τους άλλους. Πάντα να βάζεις τους άλλους πάνω από τον εαυτό της.

«Θα δεχθεί», είπα, μετά από λίγη ώρα. Σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου και της χαμογέλασα. «Ο Έντουαρντ θα δεχθεί»

Μου ανταπέδωσε. «Είμαι σίγουρη γι' αυτό. Έβαλες τα δυνατά σου. Τώρα, αν δεν πετύχει- »

«Όχι», τη διέκοψα απότομα. «Σου βρήκα δουλειά, θα σου βρω και μέρος για να μείνεις»

«Σοβαρά, Άλις!», είπε. «Δεν με πειράζει αν μείνω σε ξενοδ- »

Τη έκοψα στη μέση της πρότασής της. «Θα μείνεις στο σπίτι του Έντουαρντ, ακόμη κι αν χρειαστεί να βγάλουμε αντικλείδι για να μπούμε κρυφά», χαμογέλασα.

«Δεν το βάζεις ποτέ κάτω, ε;», με ρώτησε.

Της χαμογέλασα. «Ακόμη κι αν χρειαστεί να πάω κόντρα στον αγαπημένο μου αδερφό», είπα σοβαρά και το εννοούσα.

«Κι εσύ;», με ρώτησε.

«Ο Τζάσπερ έχει χώρο στο διαμέρισμά του. Καιρός για μια καινούρια αρχή», της έκλεισα το μάτι και χαμογέλασα.

Χαμογέλασε κι αυτή. «Τότε ο Έντουαρντ θα δεχθεί», είπε.

Κάτι μου έλεγε ότι θα πετύχαινα το στόχο μου. Χαμογέλασα από μέσα μου, ικανοποιημένη. Χάρη σε μένα, μπορεί να με ευχαριστούσαν μια μέρα. Δεύτερο μέρος του σχεδίου: Συμβίωση και _σχέση_ Μπέλλας – Έντουαρντ, _ετέθη σε εφαρμογή_.


	5. Εισαγωγή

- Το Twilight, όπως και οι χαρακτήρες του, καθώς και οι ταινίες ανήκουν στη Stephenie Meyer, τη Summit, και την ομάδα τους. Εμένα απλά μου αρέσει να παίρνω τους χαρακτήρες και να παίζω μαζί τους.

- Η ιστορία αυτή περιέχει σκηνές με τολμηρό περιεχόμενο. _You have been warned!_ )

- Αν, παρόλ' αυτά, σας αρέσει να ρισκάρετε και αποφασίσατε να τη διαβάσετε, δεν έχω κάτι να πω, εκτός από καλό διάβασμα, και καλή αρχή στο νέο σας ταξίδι διαμέσου αυτής της ιστορίας :D

* * *

><p><strong>Τραγούδι έμπνευσης κεφαλαίου:<strong>_ The XX - Intro_

**Ακούστε το εδώ:** .com/watch?v=L73OLaG4_kA

* * *

><p><strong>Κεφάλαιο 4ο: Εισαγωγή<strong>

**_Μπέλλα_**

_H αίσθηση του dejá vu ήταν πολύ οικεία αυτή τη στιγμή._

Προχωρούσα με σταθερά βήματα -μάλλον προσπαθούσα να μην πέσω- πάνω στα ψηλοτάκουνα της Άλις, τα οποία, προς έκπληξή μου ήταν σταθερά.

Κατέβηκα από το ταξί και, σπρώχνοντας την πόρτα, μπήκα στο κτίριο, το οποίο αποτελούσε το επόμενο μέρος εργασίας μου. Κάτι μου έλεγε πως είχα δίκιο.

Πέρασα τη ρεσεψιόν, όπου καθόταν ένας καστανομάλλης νεαρός, γύρω στα 35. Φαινόταν πολύ απορροφημένος στη δουλειά του, όταν πλησίασα προς το μέρος του.

«Καλησπέρα σας», είπα ήρεμα, μη θέλοντας να τον απασχολήσω περισσότερο.

Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και με κοίταξε εξεταστικά. Ένιωσα να κοκκινίζω. «Καλησπέρα», απάντησε, με προφορά. Πρέπει να μην ήταν από εδώ. «Σε τι μπορώ να σας βοηθήσω, δεσποινίς;», ρώτησε ευγενικά.

Χαμογέλασα συγκρατημένα στο άκουσμα του επιθέτου 'δεσποινίς'. Δεν ήμουν και τόσο συνηθισμένη σε τέτοια κομπλιμέντα. «Έχω ραντεβού με τον κύριο Κάλεν..», η φωνή μου έσβησε, καθώς αναγνώρισε το λόγο που βρισκόμουν εδώ.

«Ω ναι, βέβαια!», είπε με κεφάτη φωνή. «Εσείς πρέπει να είστε η νέα υποψήφια για τη θέση του κυρίου Μπράουν, ή κάνω λάθος; Πολύ καλός ο κύριος Μπράουν, τόσο όσον αφορά την οικογένεια, όσο και στην επαγγελματική του ζωή..», μιλούσε πιο πολύ στον εαυτό του, παρά σε μένα τώρα.

Τον άφησα να μονολογεί, και παρατήρησα την εσωτερική διακόσμηση του χώρου.

Ο άντρας καθόταν πίσω από ένα κυκλικό πάγκο, επενδυμένος με ξύλο, πολύ επίσημος για πάγκο από ρεσεψιόν επιχείρησης. Γύρω γύρω οι τοίχοι ήταν κι αυτοί καλυμμένοι με ξύλο, και σου έδινε την αίσθηση ότι βρισκόσουν περισσότερο σε ρεσεψιόν από κάποιο περιοδικό ή φωτογραφικού κέντρου, παρά διαφημιστικής εταιρείας.

Σε κάθε γωνία υπήρχαν λουλούδια που στόλιζαν το μέρος και μεθούσαν τους πάντες με τη μαγευτική μυρωδιά τους. Στο αριστερό μέρος της αίθουσας υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο ασανσέρ, και δίπλα του οι στριφογυριστές σκάλες.

Γενικά μιλώντας, η αίθουσα υποδοχής ήταν σαν να βγήκε από ταινία του Χόλυγουντ.

Ξαφνικά, σαν αναλαμπή, θυμήθηκα τα λόγια της Άλις σχετικά με την περιήγησή μου στην εταιρεία.

'_Ο άντρας που κάθεται στη ρεσεψιόν εκείνη την ώρα είναι ο Κάιος. Καλοσυνάτος άνθρωπος, αν και μερικές φορές τείνει να κρίνει άσχημα τους πάντες. Μην τον προσβάλλεις ποτέ, γιατί θα το γυρίσει σε σένα.'_

Πραγματικά δεν σκεφτόμουν να τον προσβάλλω ή τίποτα τέτοιο, αλλά, αν κρίνω από τον μονόλογο που τον είχε κυριεύσει, ήταν λίγο εκνευριστικός.

«Δεσποινίς;», η φωνή του με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου.

Τον κοίταξα με απορία.

«Θα ανεβείτε στον προτελευταίο όροφο. Εκεί βρίσκεται το γραφείο του κυρίου Κάλεν.», μου έδωσε οδηγίες. «Καλή επιτυχία»

Χαμογέλασα συνεσταλμένα. «Ευχαριστώ πολύ»

Άρχισα να περπατώ προς το ασανσέρ, το οποίο έκλεινε με πέντε ανθρώπους μέσα. Πάτησα το κουμπί του δεκάτου πέμπτου ορόφου, και το ασανσέρ ξεκίνησε.

Μπορώ να πω ότι το άγχος με είχε κυριεύσει, αλλά όχι τόσο όσον αφορά το αν θα πάρω τη θέση ή όχι, όσο για το τι εντύπωση θα δώσω στον Έντουαρντ. Δάγκωσα το χείλος μου. Ακουγόταν τόσο ωραία το όνομά του.

Το ασανσέρ σταμάτησε στον δέκατο όροφο. Μπήκαν άλλα τρία άτομα, και βγήκαν δύο. Το ίδιο έγινε και στον δέκατο τρίτο.

Θέλοντας να απασχολήσω τον εαυτό μου, ώστε να μην αφήσει το άγχος να εισβάλλει στην ψυχική μου ηρεμία, σκέφτηκα τις τελευταίες τρεις μέρες.

Η Άλις κι εγώ είχαμε ταξιδέψει μέχρι τη Βοστώνη, όπου διέμενε ο μεγαλύτερος αδερφός της οικογένειας, ο Έμετ, μαζί με την αρραβωνιαστικιά του, τη Ρόζαλι. Ζούσαν λίγο έξω από την πόλη, σε ένα μεγάλο σπίτι, το οποίο ήταν φτιαγμένο κυρίως από πέτρα. Ο κήπος του σπιτιού ήταν τεράστιος, ένας από τους κήπους που θα ήθελα να έχω όταν παντρευτώ κάποιον και ζήσουμε μαζί. Σε μία γωνία του κήπου δέσποζαν βελανιδιές, οι οποίες χάριζαν δροσιά τις ζεστές μέρες του καλοκαιριού. Κάτω από αυτές βρισκόταν ένα τραπέζι και καρέκλες, ιδανικό μέρος για φιλικές και οικογενειακές συναντήσεις. Οφείλω να ομολογήσω ότι το περίμενα από τον αδερφό της Άλις να έχει ένα μεγάλο σπίτι. Οι Κάλεν ήταν γενικά μία εύπορη οικογένεια.

Αυτό που δεν περίμενα, όμως, ήταν η υποδοχή.

Ο Έμετ μόλις με είδε, με έσφιξε σε μία τεράστια αγκαλιά, και η Ρόζαλι με φίλησε σταυρωτά. Το ίδιο έκαναν και με την Άλις. Εντάξει σχετικά με την Άλις. Με εμένα, όμως, που είχαν να με δουν δύο χρόνια; Με θυμoύνταν; Πήραν τις βαλίτσες μου, και ετοιμάστηκαν να με φιλοξενήσουν για μία μέρα. Μία μέρα, στην οποία έμαθα σχεδόν τα πάντα για τους ανθρώπους της εταιρείας.

Ο Έμετ, απ' ότι μου είπε ο ίδιος, σύχναζε στην εταιρεία, καθώς τον ενδιέφεραν πολύ αυτά τα θέματα. Δεν μπορούσα να τον καταλάβω. Αλλά, πραγματικά, υπήρξε ένας πολύ καλός 'περιηγητής', σε συνεργασία με την Άλις.

_Μόλις βγεις από το ασανσέρ_, μου είχε πει η Άλις, _βρίσκεσαι σε ένα χώρο, ο οποίος σε ξεκουράζει, αλλά την ίδια στιγμή σου δίνει την εντύπωση της σκληρής δουλειάς._

Και, πραγματικά, όπως είπε η Άλις, μόλις οι πόρτες του ασανσέρ άνοιξαν, βρέθηκα σε ένα διάδρομο, ο οποίος ήταν γεμάτος με γραφεία. Οι τοίχοι ήταν βαμμένοι σε απαλούς τόνου του καφέ και παντού υπήρχαν βιβλιοθήκες, γραφεία και υπολογιστές. Σου έδινε την αίσθηση της σκληρής δουλειάς, και σε χαλάρωνε συγχρόνως.

Κοίταξα τον άνδρα στο πρώτο γραφείο από τα δεξιά μου. Είχε κοντά, μαύρα μαλλιά, φορούσε γυαλιά και έμοιαζε απορροφημένος στη δουλειά του. Φαινόταν γύρω στα 30.

_«Έρικ Γιόρκι», _θυμήθηκα τη φωνή του Έμετ._ «Υπεύθυνος τμήματος σύνταξης κειμένων. Καλός τύπος, αν και εκνευριστικός μερικές φορές.», έκανε έναν μορφασμό._

_«Δηλαδή;», _τον είχα ρωτήσει.

_«Ας πούμε ότι μιλάει πολύ.», ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του._

Χαμογέλασα συνεσταλμένα. _Θα δείξει_, σκέφτηκα.

Συνέχισα να περπατάω προς το βάθος, όταν μία κοπέλα με σταμάτησε. Την κοίταξα καλά. Ήταν στο ύψος μου, ίσως λίγο πιο ψηλή, με μακριά, ίσα καστανά μαλλιά και ανοιχτόχρωμα μάτια. Το χρώμα του δέρματός της –ηλιοκαμένο, λες και μόλις είχε γυρίσει από διακοπές- πρόδιδε ότι δεν ήταν από τις ΗΠΑ.

_«Ζαφρίνα Ροντρίγκυεζ», είχε πει ο Έμετ. _Αυτός τους ήξερε πιο πολύ από την Άλις, καθώς πήγαινε συχνά εκεί. _«Υπεύθυνη τμήματος δημοσίων σχέσεων. Είναι είκοσι έξι χρονών, και κατάγεται από τη Βραζιλία. Είναι πολύ καλή στη δουλειά της, και φιλική με τους άλλους. Τη συμπαθώ πάρα πολύ.», πρόσθεσε με ένα χαμόγελο. «Αλλά τίποτα δεν συγκρίνεται με την Ρόουζ μου!», αγκάλιασε τη Ρόζαλι δίπλα του, και της χαμογέλασε. Του ανταπέδωσε._

«Γεια σου», μου είπε η Ζαφρίνα. « Εσύ θα πρέπει να είσαι η νέα υποψήφια για την προσωρινή θέση... Είμαι η Ζαφρίνα», πρόσθεσε σε μία περίεργη, αμερικάνικη προφορά.

Της χαμογέλασα φιλικά. Ώστε τα νέα ταξιδεύουν γρήγορα.. «Ναι, εγώ είμαι», της απάντησα. «Είμαι η Ιζαμπέλλα, αλλά μπορείς να με φωνάζεις απλώς Μπέλλα.», είπα αυθόρμητα, και δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου.

Μου χαμογέλασε πλατιά. «Μου αρέσει πολύ το φόρεμά σου, Μπέλλα!», μου εξομολογήθηκε.

_Ναι, η Άλις ξόδεψε ένα εξωφρενικά μεγάλο ποσό για να το αγοράσει._ «Μου το αγόρασε η κολλητή μου από το Μαϊάμι», της είπα.

Δάγκωσε το σαρκώδες χείλος της. «Πρέπει να είναι πολύ ακριβό..», μουρμούρισε.

_Ω, δεν έχεις ιδέα πόσο_! «Το αγόρασε από δεύτερο χέρι», είπα ψέματα, ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους μου.

«Είναι ωραίο πάντως. Και το μπλε είναι το αγαπημένο μου χρώμα.. Σου πάει πολύ!», μου έκανε κομπλιμέντο.

Κοκκίνισα, κοιτάζοντας κάτω. «Ευχαριστώ»

«Πρέπει να φύγω!», είπε ξαφνικά. «Η δουλειά με καλεί!», μου έκλεισε το μάτι. «Χάρηκα που σε γνώρισα! Και καλή επιτυχία! Θα ήταν ωραία να είχα μία συνάδελφο σαν κι εσένα», με έπιασε φιλικά από τον ώμο, πριν γυρίσει και απομακρυνθεί.

Έμεινα να την κοιτάζω, μέχρι που μπήκε μέσα σε μία μικρή πόρτα και την έκλεισε πίσω της. Δεν συμπαθούσα εύκολα άτομα από την πρώτη φορά, αλλά οφείλω να ομολογήσω ότι η Ζαφρίνα, η Άλις και η οικογένεια Κάλεν εκτός από ένα άτομο συγκαταλέγονταν στον κατάλογο με τις εξαιρέσεις μου.

Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα, προχώρησα σταθερά ευθεία, κοιτώντας τα ταμπελάκια με τα ονόματα απ' έξω από κάθε πόρτα.

_«Τάιλερ Κρόλεϊ, ΤΜΗΜΑ ΣΧΕΔΙΩΝ. Άλεκ Τόμσον, ΤΜΗΜΑ ΜΙΞΗΣ ΕΙΚΟΝΑΣ. Ρεμπέκα Μπλακ, ΤΜΗΜΑ ΠΩΛΗΣΕΩΝ.»_, άκουγα τη φωνή του Έμετ στο μυαλό μου.

Και τόσα άλλα άτομα και ειδικότητες που δεν θυμάμαι. Στόχος μου ήταν να με προσλάβουν, όχι να μάθω τα ονόματα από τον καθένα.

Έφτασα μπροστά σε μία μεγάλη, εβένινη πόρτα και τη χτύπησα ελαφρά.

«Περάστε», απάντησε μία ένρινη, γυναικεία φωνή.

Άνοιξα την πόρτα σιγά σιγά και μπήκα μέσα, κλείνοντάς την πίσω μου. Και γύρισα να αντικρύσω για πρώτη φορά τη γραμματέα του –πιθανώς- μέλλοντος αφεντικού μου.

_«Και τελικά, είναι η Τάνυα Ντενάλι», είπε σαρκαστικά η Άλις. _«_Μεταξύ μας, είναι η πιο σκύλα γραμματέας που έχω γνωρίσει.»_

_«Μα, γιατί;», τη διέκοψε ο Έμετ. «Εγώ τη συμπαθώ!»_

_«Επειδή είναι όμορφη και έχει καλλίγραμμο σώμα!», του πέταξε η Άλις, κοιτάζοντάς τον. Πρόσεξα τη Ρόζαλι, που ανακάθισε άβολα στον καναπέ. «Κάτι δεν πάει καλά μ' αυτή. Και είμαι σίγουρη γι' αυτό», μονολόγησε η Άλις, πριν με κοιτάξει. «Μην την εμπιστευτείς ποτέ, Μπέλλα», με συμβούλεψε. «Ποτέ»._

_»Γι αυτό άλλωστε πρότεινα στον Έντουαρντ να μείνεις στο σπίτι του. Μπορεί να θεωρεί ότι ξέρει να περιποιείται τον εαυτό του, αλλά στην πραγματικότητα –πίστεψέ με- είναι πολύ ανασφαλής.»_

«Εσύ θα πρέπει να είσαι η Ιζαμπέλλα», με έβγαλε από την αναδρομή στον παρελθόν. Με κοιτούσε με ένα φιλικό, αλλά παρόλ' αυτά επαγγελματικό, ψυχρό, ψεύτικο χαμόγελο. Χαμογέλασα συγκρατημένα.

«Ναι», της απάντησα.

«Πολύ ωραία», μου είπε απλά. «Θα ενημερώσω τον κ. Κάλεν για την άφιξή σου. Κάθισε.», μου έδειξε την δερμάτινη πολυθρόνα απέναντι από το γραφείο της.

Κάθισα στην πολυθρόνα, σταυρώνοντας τα πόδια μου. Το φόρεμα ανέβηκε λίγο πιο πάνω από τα γόνατά μου, και ένιωσα το αίμα να ανεβαίνει στα μάγουλά μου, κάνοντάς τα να κοκκινίσουν. Έβρισα την Άλις από μέσα μου.

Προσπάθησα να ξεχάσω το γεγονός και άρχισα να κάνω συνειρμούς.

«Κύριε Κάλεν.», είπε η Τάνυα στο τηλέφωνο, διακόπτοντας την απόφασή μου.

Ο τρόπος που είπε το όνομά του.. Το στομάχι μου σφίχτηκε και το σώμα μου αντέδρασε, πιάνοντάς με απροετοίμαστη. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα.

Το όνομά του ακούστηκε τόσο τέλεια, αλλά και τόσο λάθος από τη δική της φωνή. Αναρωτήθηκα πως θα ακουγόταν αν το έλεγα εγώ..

Η ανάμνηση της φωνής του, απαλή σαν βελούδο, αλλά παρόλ' αυτά ψυχρή και επαγγελματική, σ' εκείνο το πρόσφατο τηλεφώνημα, πέντε μέρες πριν, με έκανε να θέλω να ακούω τη φωνή του συνέχεια. Να μου μιλάει ατέλειωτες ώρες για τα πάντα. Για τη ζωή του, την καριέρα του, την Αγγλία, όπου τελείωσε τις σπουδές του..

Αχ, πόσο θα ήθελα να πάω στην Αγγλία! Από τότε που ανακάλυψα την κλασσική λογοτεχνία, είναι το όνειρό μου να ταξιδέψω εκεί.

Εκείνο το τηλεφώνημα.. Εκείνο το 'ναι' που είπε στην Άλις για να μείνω μαζί του, σπίτι του, με έκανε να πετάω στα ουράνια. Καλώς εχόντων των πραγμάτων, θα είχα και δουλειά, και σπίτι για να μείνω.

Χθες η Άλις με βοήθησε με τη μετακόμισή μου. Το σπίτι ήταν όπως ακριβώς το φανταζόμουν: διώροφο, στον τελευταίο όροφο μιας πολυτελέστατης πολυκατοικίας, με λευκούς τοίχους και δερμάτινους καναπέδες, και μία απίστευτη θέα.

_Ο ξενώνας του σπιτιού, στον οποίο θα κοιμάμαι, είναι λες και βρίσκομαι σε σουίτα ξενοδοχείου. Έχει ένα μεγάλο, διπλό κρεβάτι με βαμβακερά σκεπάσματα και μαξιλάρια σε αποχρώσεις του μωβ, του ροζ και του άσπρου στο κέντρο, με ένα κομοδίνο δίπλα από αυτό. Στο δεξί άκρο του δωματίου, έχει μία τουαλέτα κρεβατοκάμαρας, η οποία μοιάζει σαν να βγήκε από τις αρχές του 19__ου__ αιώνα, ακριβώς όπως και το κρεβάτι._

_Στην αριστερή γωνία του δωματίου υπάρχει μία μικρή πολυθρόνα, η οποία είναι καλυμμένη με βυσσινί ύφασμα, και ακριβώς δίπλα της ένα τραπεζάκι, όπου θα μπορούσε κανείς να ακουμπήσει ένα βιβλίο πάνω. __Προχώρησα πιο μέσα στο δωμάτιο, και πρόσεξα την ντουλάπα που υπήρχε. __Υπήρχε ένας καθρέπτης πάνω της διακοσμημένος με περίτεχνα σχέδια, κάτι που πραγματικά μου άρεσε. Το περιεχόμενό της, όμως.. Στραβοκατάπια. Θα την κοιτούσα μετά. Προχώρησα κι άλλο, προς τα παράθυρα, που έβγαζαν στο μπαλκόνι._

_«Σ' αρέσει;», η φωνή της Άλις διέκοψε την περιήγησή μου._

_Γύρισα και την κοίταξα. Τι να της έλεγα; Δεν έβρισκα λόγια. Δεν είχα συνηθίσει τόσες πολυτέλειες!_

_«Μωβ σκεπάσματα;», τη ρώτησα, δείχνοντας το κρεβάτι. Εντάξει. Ηλίθια ερώτηση._

_Μου χαμογέλασε. «Το μωβ σ' αρέσει.», ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της. «Και είπα στον Έντουαρντ το δωμάτιο να έχει κάποιες αποχρώσεις του μωβ»_

_Ήταν τρελή τελικά!_

_Στριφογύρισα τα μάτια μου, προχώρησα στις μπαλκονόπορτες και τις άνοιξα. Αμέσως, βρέθηκα αντιμέτωπη με την πιο υπέροχη θέα που είχα δει ποτέ μου._

_Ο ποταμός του Σικάγου με τα γαλανά νερά του δέσποζε ακριβώς από κάτω, πριν απλωθεί λίγο πιο κάτω στη λίμνη. Ήταν μαγευτικό. Ήταν ό,τι πιο ωραίο είχα δει ποτέ μου. Αν και τα αυτοκίνητα πηγαινοέρχονταν στον μεγάλο δρόμο από κάτω και είχε φασαρία, εγώ μπόρεσα να απομονωθώ για λίγο, και να εισπνεύσω τον αέρα που ερχόταν από τη λίμνη, κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου. Μύριζε καθαρό νερό και εξοχή, παρά το γεγονός ότι βρισκόμουν σε μία από τις μεγαλύτερες πόλεις της χώρας._

_Φαντάστηκα τη φωνή του να ψιθυρίζει στο αυτί μου το όνομά μου και αναρίγησα._

_«Έχει κοκκινίσει ολόκληρη», παρατήρησε η Άλις, βγάζοντάς με από τις σκέψεις μου._

_Γύρισα και την κοίταξα. Με κοίταξε με ένα χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό της. «Πως σου φαίνεται το όλο περιβάλλον;», έδειξε με το χέρι της το χώρο._

_Χαμογέλασα. «Είναι υπέροχο. Και το διαμέρισμα είναι μεγάλο.», δεν μπορούσα να κρύψω τον θαυμασμό μου._

_«Είναι», συμφώνησε._

_«Αλήθεια..», είπα αδιάφορα. «Ο Έντουαρντ που είναι;»_

_Το χαμόγελό της έγινε πλατύτερο. «Είναι σε μίτινγκ», έκανε μία παύση. «Ιζαμπέλλα Μαρί Σουάν, ακόμη δεν τον γνώρισες!», η φωνή της ανέβηκε μερικές οκτάβες ψηλά._

_«Άλις!», τσίριξα ενοχλημένη και προχώρησα μέσα στο δωμάτιο, για να ξεπαετάρω τα πράγματά μου._

_«Ω, έλα τώρα!», τσίριξε, ακολουθώντας με. «Είναι ωραίος, έχει χρήματα, έχει μεγάλο σπίτι, είναι αδερφός μου! Μπορούμε να γίνουμε κουνιάδες!», χτύπησε χαρούμενα παλαμάκια._

_Σταμάτησα με το φερμουάρ της βαλίτσας μου μισάνοιχτο και σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου να την κοιτάξω. _

_«Είσαι σοβαρή τώρα;», τη ρώτησα, ανοιγοκλείνοντας πολλές φορές τα μάτια μου._

_Ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της. «Γιατί όχι; Μπορεί να έχει οποιαδήποτε θελήσει.»_

_«Γι' αυτό δεν θέλω κάποιον σαν κι αυτόν!», φώναξα, σηκώνοντας τα φρύδια μου. «Γιατί όλες οι γυναίκες πέφτουν στα πόδια του με μια του λέξη!»_

_Έσμιξε τα χείλη της. «Μμμ.. Μπορεί να έχεις δίκιο», μουρμούρισε σκεφτική._

_Αναστέναξα σιωπηλά και συνέχισα να ξεπακετάρω. Σε μιάμιση ώρα έπρεπε να ήμουν εκεί ως υποψήφια για τη θέση. Έπρεπε να είμαι συγκρατημένη και στην εντέλεια._  
><em><br>_

«Δεσποινίς Σουάν», η φωνή της γραμματέως του με έβγαλε από την αναδρομή μου στο παρελθόν. Την κοίταξα. «Ο κ. Κάλεν μπορεί να σας δει τώρα.»

Ένιωσα ένα όγκο στο λαιμό μου, και η καρδιά μου άρχισε να χτυπάει δυνατά._Έφτασε η ώρα_, σκέφτηκα.

Σηκώθηκα από την πολυθρόνα και έφτιαξα το φόρεμά μου. Ένιωθα το βλέμμα της Τάνυα να με τρυπάει, κι αυτό με έκανε να νιώσω άβολα. Πολύ άβολα. Κι άλλο κοκκίνισμα φούντωσε στα μάγουλά μου.

Σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου και την κοίταξα. Είχε σηκωθεί από το γραφείο της και με κοιτούσε. Και τότε πρόσεξα τα ρούχα της. Φορούσε ένα σατέν, κόκκινο πουκάμισο και μπεζ φούστα μέχρι το γόνατο. Στα πόδια της φορούσε ένα ζευγάρι ψηλοτάκουνες, κόκκινες γόβες. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν πιασμένα σε ένα ελαφρύ κότσο πίσω στο κεφάλι της και το πρόσωπό της είχε μακιγιάζ που τόνιζε τα χαρακτηριστικά της. Ήταν πανέμορφη.

«Θα σε οδηγήσω εγώ», μου είπε με έναν φιλικό τόνο και, περπατώντας προς το μέρος μου, μου έδειξε το δρόμο. «Από εδώ»

Αρχίσαμε να περπατάμε μαζί. Η απόσταση από το γραφείο της γραμματέως του Έντουαρντ δεν ήταν μακριά από το δικό του γραφείο.

Παρόλ' αυτά, μου φάνηκε πολύς ο δρόμος. Η Τάνυα κι εγώ δεν ανταλλάξαμε καμία λέξη ενώ περπατούσαμε –λόγω της μικρής απόστασης των γραφείων, ή επειδή με είχε πάρει με κακό μάτι; Η _σκύλα που ήρθε να της κλέψει τον εραστή_. Στριφογύρισα νοητικά τα μάτια μου. Δεν είχα καμία απολύτως πρόθεση να μπλέξω σε κάτι τέτοιο. Εγώ απλά θα έκανα αυτό που έκανα πάντοτε: τη δουλειά μου και τίποτα άλλο.

Σταματήσαμε έξω από μια μεγάλη, επίσης εβένινη πόρτα. Η Τάνυα χτύπησε δύο φορές και μου άνοιξε.

«Καλή επιτυχία», μου είπε με ένα χαμόγελο και με κοίταξε.

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και μπήκα μέσα στο γραφείο του, εξασφαλίζοντας έτσι την πιθανή , προσωρινή εισαγωγή μου στην εταιρία του αδερφού της κολλητής μου. Του Έντουαρντ Άντονυ Κάλεν.

* * *

><p><strong>ΦΩΤΟΓΡΑΦΙΕΣ<strong>

**- Η κρεβατοκάμαρα: **_img137 . imageshack . us / img137 / 2087 / esf49 . jpg_

**- H ντουλάπα:**_ 4 . bp . / _ Gel-VXXkDVc / TLWEt-HW5BI / AAAAAAAAAEY / -HXqP42K8q8 / s1600 / bedroom-furniture-camel-bedrooms-barocco-ivory-gallery-240 . gif_

**- Η θέα:** _img145 . imageshack . us / img145 / 3945 / chicagoriver1801x534 . jpg_


End file.
